Let me Take Care of You
by CanisLupusUmbra
Summary: Set in the same verse as There's no Place Better, read that first.  Blaine has felt there's just something missing so he trys his hand at teaching at Dalton. But it's just not enough.  David is back in Lima and working for the Hummels.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is a kind of spin off fic to There's no Place Better. Blaine and David need some love too. And I kind of like the pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did I'd get rids of Jessy St. James, lovely actor horrible character.**

**There are of course some parts where this story will sync of or go over parts from 'There's no Place Better' They aren't that numerous trust me. Why is Blaine a teacher too? Because there's no other reason for him to come back and it help with the plot. I'm sorry there just isn't, blame Blaine's personality if you must.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine lived and worked in New York from the moment he set foot there for college. He'd attended the best school Dalton and his parent's money could get him into for the performing arts. The distraction of school and part time jobs helped him miss Kurt less and less after he'd called it off. They had tried the long distance but it just wasn't working out. They parted to save their friendship. Not that he hadn't treasured Kurt as his first he was just stunning and so full of courage. That why he'd offered to make a family with Kurt and Hayden a little over three years later. At the time he'd been rising to the top, not that money would have been an issue, his parents still gave him an allowance just in case. Kurt had turned him down not wanting to hurt him in the long run. They cared for each other but Kurt could never love him as a lover again. In the long run it was for the best. Blaine found himself wanting something Kurt could never give him.<p>

Blaine had remained in New York working the stage and singing in cafes and night clubs. During holidays and between shows he would return to Ohio driving between Lima and Westerville. Kurt was still one of his best friends and he adored Hayden working to spoil the boy rotten when he could get it past Kurt. He spent most of his time with his friends from Dalton if they were in town. His parents tried to be home when he was but they traveled a lot for business and pleasure.

Blaine loved the stage and singing but something was always missing. At age twenty eight his life should be complete and set for the rest of it. At least that was what he felt. None of his boyfriend's, darling men that they had been, and none of the side jobs he took seemed to fill that void. So when the dean of Dalton academy called him about a teaching position for the year Blaine told him he would start that August. He thought a change in career would be the right choice. Blaine packed up all his belongings, finished his last show and sold his flat before moving back to Westerville. There was no guarantee he would stay on as a teacher after the year was up; his teaching credentials weren't exactly Dalton material. He decided to stay in his parent's home. They were hardly in state enjoying parties with friends and touring the world. Also he didn't have to spend money on an apartment. While the school did provide lodging for their teachers he wanted his privacy and would like to bring a man home without having to sneak him in.

Learning that Puck had quit and returned to Lima only to end up with Kurt was a bit of a shock. Kurt had more then filled him in on the glee kids in New Directions when they'd been dating. Kurt seemed happy and if it wasn't for Jason trying to take advantage of Kurt Blaine doubted the younger man would ever be upset. So when Kurt had shown up in tears he'd been worried Noah had left him. The trial had been only days before and Kurt had been stressed out for over a month. Kurt's tearful admission of his own fault and how he was just making excuses had show him that Kurt was still that high schooler who had run to Dalton to hide from the bullies. He worked to calm Kurt down just like he always did. Always taking care of others. While Kurt was yelled at over the phone Blaine mulled the thought over. He was always taken care of his lovers, his friends, himself, even his fellow actors. Blaine loved helping others but maybe being taken care of was what was missing. Blaine pushed the thought away and offered Kurt his shower so that he could freshen up and change into clothes that weren't rumpled. It didn't surprise him at all when they got together Blaine had seen how in love Noah was with Kurt only months before. Meant to be was not just something in fairy tales.

The boys at Dalton academy were well behaved young men who had a bit of hero worship in some cases. He was a legend at Dalton and a Broadway star. He had lost count of how many young men had asked him if he could get an autograph from Miss Berry or Miss Jones. Blaine wasn't a great teacher but his students got their lessons right and they had fun. Learning was no fun without enjoyment of it.

There was another teacher who taught the instrument section of the music program. He was older then Blaine but didn't look a day over twenty-five. They flirted and had coffee a few times but Blaine just didn't feel any romantic spark and had made sure they remained only friends. He wasn't going to place himself in another meaningless relationship. As silly as it sounded he wanted his own prince charming to come out of the blue and rescue him.

**BLAINEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

Blaine had agreed to take Kurt out Christmas shopping. Why? Well his parents were spending the months December and January in Paris. Feeling lonely he jumped at the chance to spend time with his friends over the break. He just had to pick him up at the shop since he'd insisted on checking out his replacement. Honestly Blaine couldn't agree more that Kurt needed to get out of the shop. It was his last standing excuse. Besides Kurt and Noah were trying for a baby of their own possibly to tie their family together. It really didn't matter because they were just perfect together. Noah was a lot less intimidating once he and Blaine became somewhat friends. Blaine had thought the roads would be a little worse so he had ended up early.

"Kurt are you ready to go?" Blaine asked as he entered. He brushed a few snowflakes off his head. He hadn't put much gel in his hair so the melting flakes dripped cold water on his scalp.

"You're ten minutes early." Kurt replied standing up. "I've still got to introduce and tell the guys to behave. For men in their forties and fifties they can all be so immature." Kurt continued talking but Blaine wasn't really listening any more. Earliness was rewarded with the gorgeous man sitting at the desk with Kurt bent over his shoulder. "Have a seat we'll go once I'm done." Blaine took a seat but he couldn't help but stare. The guy was kind of familiar but Blaine couldn't put his finger on it. Since he seemed so intent on the computer Blaine took the time to slowly move his eyes over the larger male. Oh yeah even sitting down he still appeared to be twice Blaine's size. Damn growth spurts that never came. "Come on I have shopping to do and a son to pick up after school." That last bit seemed to bring the guy out of his concentration and Blaine was graced with the back of his head. Oh God what kind of pervert had he become outright staring at some guy like he was a piece of meat?

"You have a kid?"

"That's not important right now. I am on a schedule David. Whether my friend decided to show up early or now." Blaine vaguely noted that Kurt was talking about him but damn the man had a fine ass. The whole eppisode had to be a side effect of being around all those teenage hormones. Blaine blushed and stared at the floor. What was he doing? The man could be straight for all he knew and there he'd been practically eye raping him. Kurt came back out pulling on his coat roughly ten minutes later. Noah had told him to make Kurt take it easy he had stomach bug again. Kurt did look a little pale, but no one stopped Kurt Hummel from a shopping trip.

Kurt was grinning as they walked out to the car. "So who's the new guy?" Blaine asked trying to sound casual.

"You mean you don't recognize him after practically eye raping him?" Kurt teased going around to the passenger side of Blaine's car. Blaine stood looking at him over the hood. What was Kurt a mind reader all of a sudden? And had he been that obvious.

"I was not eye raping him." Blaine hissed looking toward the garage before getting into the car. Damn Kurt and his mind reading capabilities. He honestly hadn't meant to get defensive with Kurt. Hell Kurt had a steady man Blaine didn't. "I'm allowed to look. You don't see guys like him in the theater business." No you saw guys like him and Kurt strait, gay or bi they were all small and thin. None of them had the bulging muscles like Noah or the guy that Kurt had just been replaced by,

"Blaine that was Karofsky." Kurt said pulling on his seatbelt. Blaine just stared at him. No way the chubby meat head jock that had taken Kurt's first kiss with force and had terrified him enough to leave a public school for freaking Dalton. "Blaine your mouth is hanging open in a very unattractive manner. Unless you're advertising for blowjobs or something." Kurt laughed when Blaine snapped his mouth shut as he buckled up and started the car. That had to be a part of Noah rubbing off on him. The crude words easily snapped him out of it as pulled out of the parking spot.

"He just doesn't look like he did in high school." Blaine commented. No he was thinner but still had all those muscles. It was like a cruel waking wet dream.

"You think he's sexy." Kurt teased.

"Kurt."

"You want him to carry you to bed and fuck you till you scream."

"God has anyone ever told you, you can be such an ass?" Blaine felt himself blush bright red. Only once he had asked Kurt to top. It hadn't happened. A few years ago after another failed relationship he had wined and complained to Kurt how he wished he could find a guy who would just take charge and ravish him. It didn't mean Kurt could go making fun of him for it.

"I tease because I care." Kurt sniffed sounding like Blaine was the one doing the offending. Sometimes he swore Kurt was a pain. "If you want I can get his number out of his work file and give it to you. Or I could give him yours if you'd rather he make the first move. Who knows how long that would take I have no idea if he ever came out." The idea wasn't a bad one. Blaine would love for him to make the first move. Hell any man to make the first move. Dave had never come out had always denied and ran away. According to Kurt he'd admitted to it at one point but never dared come out of the closet.

"And thank you for making me feel like I have even less of a chance." Blaine muttered pouting as they drove. Oh well it wasn't like there was any reason for them to get closer. Blaine was a teacher who rarely left Westerville. David was a mechanic in Lima almost two hours away. He barely spoke with Kurt and Noah and they were friends.

"So how are the bright young minds of Dalton Academy treating their new music and theatre teacher?" Blaine was glad for the change in subject he could always talk about his students.


	2. Chapter 2

Why the part had to be stuck in Westerville he had no clue. Unfortunately they needed the part for a vehicle that was supposed to be done that evening. Stupid and crazy clients and needing their car before Christmas. He was on his way back when he saw a car on the side of the road. The guy was under the hood but he looked more like he was trying to glare it into working. Dave didn't usually play the Good Samaritan but it was the holidays and he felt he should give back for the good luck he'd gotten landing a job at Hummel Tire and Lube. He pulled over in front of the guy and got out. It was freezing out. He made sure he locked his car before heading over. "Hey you alright?"

The shorter man turned and looked up at him. He looked kind of familiar but he was all bundled up so he couldn't see much more then his eyes and nose. "I'm fine my car just decided to stop. I know a little about cars but apparently not enough." The man huffed and wrapped his arms around himself. It took a moment but Dave recognized that voice. It was pretty boy or hell what was his name?

"Well I'm a mechanic why don't you try to get her running and I'll see what I can find." The guy nodded and got in to give it a shot. For the life of him he couldn't remember the guy's name. Dave listened as the car clicked. The alternator wasn't turning over. He leaned over motioning for the man to stop. He reached in thinking that an adjustment might do it. He didn't have any tools so it wasn't like it was a great adjustment. When it didn't work again he shut the hood. The guy was leaning against his steering wheel. Dave went to the window and tapped on it. "I think it's time you gave in and called a tow truck." He announced after it was rolled down. The battery seemed fine.

"I would but that's the reason I came back this way. I left my cell at a friend's house yesterday."

"Well we have a tow truck. I'll call them to come get your car and I'll give you a ride in. You'll be frozen to death if you wait for them."

"But won't I get a ticket?"

"I'll put a sticker in the window showing it's being towed they won't touch it. If they do I'll come testify I encouraged you to not freeze to death." The guy smiled but it didn't last long.

"Look I can show you my ID and you can call the shop yourself and confirm I'm an employee if it'll make you feel better." Apparently the guy thought he'd offended Dave with the widened eyes looking back at him.

"No I remember you from the other day."

"So I was right. Kind of hard to recognize you all bundled up." The guy blushed or maybe it was the cold. "Now do you want a ride in or not?"

"Yes please it's absolutely freezing out here and no one stopped to help until you." He grabbed a few things from his car then locked it up. Dave stuck a sticker in the window marking it for towing. "My name's Blaine Anderson."

"Well that seems better suited to you then curly or pretty boy." Dave replied. Blaine laughed and followed him to the truck.

"So you remember who I am."

"Well sorta. Kind of hard to forget someone who accosts you and almost outs you to his school."

"We hardly accosted you. I will admit, it could have gone better if you felt like we weren't attacking you." Blaine sighed happily as they sat in the warm truck. It was kind of cute. A quick call and they were on the road again.

"It felt like it then. But now I guess it was kind of a good thing. Well in the long run I guess." Dave couldn't believe how small the world had gotten all of a sudden. He'd come home a couple months before to take care of his father who was seriously ill. They gave him the rest of the year, maybe a month more. Dave had a decent job but he'd come home the moment he was asked. Unfortunately the medical bills just kept coming so he'd looked for a job.

He'd already run into Kurt and Finn now he was driving Kurt's old boyfriend into Lima. "So what brings you back to Lima?" Dave grit his teeth a moment. "I apologize it is none of my business. Quiet car's make me nervous."

"No it's just. My dad needs some extra help and he doesn't have much longer so I came home. This place kind of sucks you back apparently." He felt a hand settle on his coat.

"I am sure he's really glad to have you home. You're a good son." For the first time in a long time he felt his chest swell with inside pressure. What was it about that simple gesture that got to him?

"Um thanks." There was another moment of silence so Dave reached for the radio hoping it would decide to work. It crackled a bit as he tried to find a station. It seemed they were stuck with some mixed era station. "Sorry it's an old truck so stuff doesn't work."

"No it's fine. The music we grew up with is better then a lot of the music they have today."

"That's always how it goes. Though I did like the old rock when I was a kid."

"I simply can't picture you getting into ballads." Blaine was teasing him? It sure sounded like that. "Though my parents have this huge entry way and I use to do that shirt and underwear scene from Risky Business." Dave laughed good and hard, man did that feel better then the forced ones at the shop. The guys were great but he just wasn't so sure around them. "Oh my god I can't believe I just told you that." He glanced to Blaine as they passed the welcome to Lima sign. He was blushing bright red.

"Don't worry about it, we all do silly things as kids." He watched the tow truck rumble by. "So you'll have to tell me where Kurt lives and I can drop you off there." Blaine gave him directions till they were there. "It shouldn't take long to see what's wrong. "

"Thanks again for stopping. I was beginning to worry I'd end up freezing to death." Blaine pulled out a blue sticky note and a black pen. "My number so you can call me. It should still have a charge. If not then I guess you have Kurt's house number."

"Sure no problem." Dave took the sticky note and watched Blaine get out. He decided to wait till Blaine was let in. Was that Puckerman? Wow was he out of the loop. Blaine turned to wave at him. Dave hesitantly waved back and backed out of the drive way as the door closed.

The whole thing felt so surreal as he drove back to the shop. He didn't really believe it till Eric brought in Blaine's car as he was finishing installing the part he'd gone to Westerville to pick up. He didn't get to work on Blaine's car because he had to deal with the customer whose car just had to be fixed at a certain time.

**DAVEBLAINEDAVEBLAINE**

"I told you it was sounding a little funny last night." Kurt said flipping through another bridal magazine with Mercedes. Blaine sighed.

"Yeah but maybe it was like fate or something." Blaine sighed.

"Ohhh you got it bad baby." Mercedes teased him. Blaine picked up a couch pillow, covered his face with it, and groaned.

"Karofsky, really?" Noah snorted. Blaine lifted the pillow to glare at him.

"David has grown really handsome over time." Kurt commented Blaine flashed him a winning smile.

"Oh so it's David now?" Noah growled.

"Oh Noah stop. I am certainly not interested he's not my type." Kurt smacked his lover on the arm.

"Tall, muscular, and handsome isn't your type?" Blaine asked. Kurt chucked a pillow at him.

"You're not helping. If you want someone to listen to you gush or to help you plot ways to get into the man's pants you'd better stop helping, Noah gets protectively jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Of course not darling." Kurt leaned over and kissed him. "Because you don't need to be I've got you and that's all I need." The house phone rang and Kurt got up to answer it. Noah watched him go before leaning forward.

"So how's everything coming along?"

"We got everything set up the other day when Blaine took Kurt out and we all know what to do." Mercedes replied.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like you Noah this is so romantic. Kurt's going to love it." Blaine sighed. Mercedes patted his chest.

"Don't worry sweetie maybe Dave's a romantic too." Blaine took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Your faith in my nonexistent love life is endearing." Mercedes just smiled at him. Kurt returned.

"Blaine, Steve says your car will probably be done by closing. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That would be wonderful." Blaine sat up. "I'll even help if you don't mind. I need something to keep my mind off my pathetic love life.

"I'm going to puke if you three don't stop. Hayden has more testosterone then you three combined." Noah complained.

"Noah stop." Kurt giggled. "If you're that bored you could always go over you your apartment and finish packing." Noah groaned and leaned back on the couch. "It has to be done sooner or later."

"Alright I'll be back later." Noah kissed the side of his head and got up. "You can girl chat it up while I'm gone." Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to them.

"You two are so perfect together." Blaine sighed.

"You and Dave will be too. Just think about his big strong arms holding you up against the wall as he…"

"I'm still here!" Noah shouted from the front door.

"As he pounds his big jock dick into you." Mercedes continued.

"Wait I thought Blaine topped?" Noah asked peeking around the corner.

"I have a craving to be a bottom. Now that the whole world knows my sex preferences you can go now." Blaine pouted not everybody needed to know about his sex life. "You have such a big mouth." He told Kurt.

"No you told both of us just at different times. Remember that time you came and had drinks with Rachel and me when we went to pick you two up some guys?" Blaine reached for another pillow and groaned.

"I'm so pathetic."

**DAVEBLAINEDAVEBLAINE**

Dave was putting the receipts into the computer when the door opened. "I'm sorry but we're closed." Dave said glancing up. Kurt and Blaine were standing there.

"I'm just here to pick up my car." Blaine said unwinding his scarf. Kurt was smirking like a cat that got the cream. Blaine shot him a look. "Thanks Kurt I'll see you Christmas day." Kurt just gave Blaine a smirk and sauntered out with a 'have a safe drive home.'

"What was that about?" Dave asked.

"Oh that? Nothing. Kurt's just being Kurt." Blaine replied with a whisper suspiciously sounding like 'Maybe Noah's fucking him so hard his brains are scrambled'. Dave quickly finished what he was doing as Blaine removed his gloves and set his stuff down.

"I'm surprised Kurt didn't notice the problem earlier your car would have been acting funny."

"He did I just didn't listen." Blaine shrugged pulling out his wallet and handing over his credit card. Another card fell to the counter.

"You teach at Dalton?"

"Yeah being an alumnus and a Broadway star helps. I just started this last August. I was looking for a change and they were in a bind and looking for a teacher for the year."

"Now here I was thinking Puckerman was just crazy but apparently stars really do go back to their roots sometimes." Dave ran his car while he talked.

"Yeah well I'd rather walk off the stage then fall. Something was missing so I jumped at the chance to find it elsewhere." Blaine leaned against the desk. Dave kind of knew how he felt like there was just something not there. Blaine was blushing again. "I'm sorry I just can't stop spewing out random facts to you."

"Don't worry about it." Dave held the card out for him to take. Their fingers brushed together. It wasn't the mythical jolt but maybe he liked the little touch just a little too much. "Now before you have your keys please tell me you have your phone and it works." Blaine blushed again and fished his phone out flipping it open.

"I made sure. It'll be dark by the time I get home." Blaine put his phone up and signed the store's copy of the receipt.

"You shouldn't have to take it in till it needs the oil changed." Dave said taking the keys off the peg board.

"Thank again for stopping." Blaine said taking the keys.

"Don't worry about it. Someone would have stopped." Blaine gave him a weak smile. He gathered his things and started out. Dave wanted him to stay and get to know him. Blaine was so his type not overly effeminate but adorably sweet and well mannered. "David." Dave blinked and looked up. "If…I mean I know this might be over stepping my boundaries. But if you feel you need someone to talk to, about your dad or just to vent you can call me. It can't be easy."

"Thanks I'll kept that in mind." Blaine gave him a tiny smile as he left. Dave finished up his work after that ready to go home. He wanted to make sure this wasn't all some bizarre dream. When he got home his dad and his nurse were watching some holiday special. "Sorry I'm a little late Karen."

"Oh don't worry about it Dave. Do you mind if I stay and finish watching? It's my favorite movie."

"Stay this house could use a pretty young thing in it. Brighten the whole house up." Paul Karofsky said giving her a flirtatious smile. Dave smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Dad you're going to scare her away." Dave teased.

"Nonsense Karen's such a pretty young lady she's use to lonely old men like me having a good time flirting." He took one of her hands in his and held it. "Tell him. I'm a gentleman no matter how much I flirt."

"It's alright Dave your father just cracks me up some times. I made some extra dinner it just needs a little warming up."

"Thank you Karen you're and angel." Dave leaned over leaning his head against his dads. "I'm going to take a shower you behave yourselves." They both laughed at him then turned back to the television when their show came back on. Dave went upstairs and got into the hot shower. Karen was the perfect nurse. She was patient with his father taking all his flirting and grinning and bearing it when he had his fits. The doctor said the fits would come and go and they just had to be calm and let him have them as long as he didn't hurt himself. Part of it was the medication part of it was the anger at knowing his time was coming to an end. Dave was pulling on clean boxers when he heard a crash. He rushed down stairs to see Karen calmly picking up the TV tray. "Are you two alright?"

"It was just an accident." Karen replied.

"The hell it was, don't make excuses for me. Karen go home." Paul snapped. Karen set the tray out of the way and gathered her things from the coffee table. "Take the fag with you."

"Paul!" Karen seemed shocked by the outburst. Dave had come out to his parents in high school. They had slowly accepted it. Then his mom had died and his dad hadn't been the same since. But never had he called Dave such a hateful word. The uncertainties he thought he'd gotten over worked back up making his chest tight.

"Karen it's alright I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for making me dinner." Karen gave him a sympathetic smile and left. "Do you want the remote dad?"

"No I want you to get out of my sight. Out of my house!" Dave didn't say anything just went into the kitchen and pulled the plate Karen made him out of the fridge. Oh what a wonderful woman pot roast and mashed potatoes. He sat in the kitchen for a while listening for any noise from his father. He washed his plate and tiptoed down the hall. The tear trails on his father's cheeks reflected the light of the television. "I know you're there son." Paul spoke softly. Dave entered the living room and knelt next to his dad. "It's getting worse. Oh God David I never meant what I said. I love you no matter what. I pray you know that. I've never been upset you were gay."

"I know dad. I know you don't mean what you say when you get angry." David fixed the blanket over his dad's lap.

"Maybe I should go to a nursing home. It can't be good for you to have to deal with me like that. It kills me to know I said such a horrible thing about you."

"Dad you're not going to a nursing home. We agreed that it would be better for you to be home. I know you didn't mean such hateful words alright. Karen knows it too I think she was just shocked because you've never said such things."

"She probably won't come back. I wouldn't blame her. It a good young woman who comes and sits with a dying man all day. You know I miss your mom right. That my flirting is just for fun?"

"Of course I do dad. If it makes you happy then it's alright." Dave hated how much his dad beat himself up after every episode.

"I think I'm going to call it an early night."

"Alright I'll help you to bed then get your meds." Paul nodded and let Dave support him as he walked down the hall to the room that use to be his study. It had been changed into a bedroom when he could no longer take the stairs. Once he got his dad settled he cleaned up the living room and turned off the television before heading upstairs.

Dave knew with everything he had his dad hadn't meant those words but they still hurt. They were words he'd been so afraid of hearing when he was younger. His parents told him over and over it was alright but he always doubted them believing they just felt so guilty for having a gay son, that kicking him out would just bring more shame on them. Dave fished his phone out of his jeans pulling out a blue piece of paper with it. He unfolded it. It was the blue sticky note that Blaine had written his number on. Blaine had said to call if he felt like it. Dave didn't really have any friends. Dave plugged his phone in and pinned Blaine's number to his pushpin board. Blaine was just trying to be nice. It was the way guys like him were. Not that Dave minded, he liked guys like Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say this before we go much further. Unlike 'There's No Place Better' this story does more big jumps at the beginning and is more small jumps toward the middle (That's as far as I've gotten writing this). It's just easier to write that way. Also I have class twice a week so updates on everything will be random. Thank you to every one who's reviewed and to the readers. **

**Warnings: character death you all saw it coming it's not a spoiler.**

**Disclaimer I do not own: How can I help you say goodbye Patty Loveless does**

* * *

><p>Dave sat in the waiting room a few days after New Years. His dad had had a bad fall during an episode. Once he'd stabilized they moved him from Lima General to the hospital in Westerville. Dave was feeling over whelmed. He didn't know what to do. Things were just getting worse and worse with his dad. Blindly he opened his phone and hit the call button. "Blaine Anderson's phone Blaine speaking."<p>

"Blaine it's David. I…you said I could call and I wouldn't if I didn't have to." Drave really didn't feel comfortable doing this but he was about to explode.

"I understand it's kind of strange some guy you barely know offering to be a shoulder to cry on." Dave sighed and leaned back in the chair. "So talk to me I'm all ears."

"I'm in the hospital waiting room in Westerville right now because my dad fell and I feel like I'm just going to explode." Dave felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes. "He's been getting worse and worse. I just wanted him to be comfortable and be at home but it's just too much." Dave choked on a sob.

"Are you needed at the hospital right now?" Blaine asked after a moment.

"Uhh no I just…I don't want to drive all the way home. The doc says he's stable. They're running tests so I can't be back there."

"Alright then I'm coming to get you."

"What no I…I can't leave what if he…" Dave closed his eyes tightly.

"Then I'll sit with you. Either way you shouldn't be alone. I'm not taking any arguments." The phone beeped indicating Blaine had hung up. Dave stared dumbly at his phone. What the hell was going on? Half an hour later Blaine was walking up to him with a cup of coffee. "I didn't know what you liked so I just got a normal coffee. I have sugar and creamer in my pockets." Dave stared at the cup for a moment then took it. "Cream will be good." Blaine smiled and dug a few tiny containers of creamer from his coat pockets. "So has anything changed since I hung up?"

"Nurse came out and told me they were getting him settled in a room." Dave replied dumping the creamer into the coffee. "You didn't have to come."

"You sounded upset and I do better at comforting in person then over the phone." Blaine sat down. "I'm like an expert at taking care of people."

"I don't need someone to take care of me." Dave growled. Honestly what was with this guy?

"Sorry I know I'm kind of, well a lot of pushing myself into your personal business." Blaine looked away.

"No it's alright honestly having you here helps. I… fuck I just don't know what to do. I mean I have known for months he was dying. And he has these episodes where he just gets angry and for the past couple of days he…" Dave set the cup down on the little table in front of them and hunched over. "I know he doesn't mean what he says. But it still hurts because I was always afraid they'd be ashamed of me for who I am." Blaine started rubbing his back. "The doc says it's the meds and him facing his own mortality I accept that but having your dad call you a fag." Dave shook his head. "Then today he just surged up and started throwing things. I was so glad it was me and not his nurse." Dave shook and let himself cry. "I wish my mom was still here she always knew just what he needed without having to be around him for more then like a second."

"It's hard losing someone. What you chose to do, giving him a comfortable end in the home he knows, is the hardest decision anyone could make." Blaine kept rubbing his back. "It's alright to feel scared or cheated. I wouldn't suggest screaming right this moment but no one's going to judge you for a break down." Dave cried harder and Blaine just sat next to him rubbing his back.

"Mr. Karofsky?" Dave sniffed and wiped at his eyes before looking up. "He's asking for you." The doctor looked uneasy. "I don't think he's going to last much longer." Dave grit his teeth and stood.

"I understand." He paused. "Um Blaine would you mind? If you're not busy would you stay for a while longer?"

"Sure Dave I'll be right here." Blaine gave him a strained smile. Dave followed the doctor to his dad's room.

"You have all the privacy you need. No one will come in and disturb you unless his monitors go off or you hit the nurse button. Also that sound you may hear when he breaths is normal at this point." Dave nodded and went in pulling the door shut behind him. They had him hooked up to so many machines.

"Scary looking isn't it?" Dave jumped and walked toward the bed. "I'm sorry son." It was easy to identify the sound the doctor was talking about the rattle like sound or rustling paper maybe. Dave took his dad's free hand. "David I want you to know how much I love you. You're the best son a father could have. Everything's planed already and paid for. Karen and I did it all while you were at work I know how hard it is since you came out to those people who use to be your friends." Paul gripped his hand tighter. "If you want to sell the house go for it don't hold onto too much son. It won't do you any good." Paul coughed making the sound in his chest even worse.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too son. I hope you find someone who deserves you. I always have. I know we didn't talk about it but I do hope you find a good man. Someone who makes you happy just like your mom made me." Dave closed his eyes against the tears. "You're a good man David. I'm proud of all your accomplishments." The rattling seemed to get louder and one of the monitors was going off. "You take good care of yourself. Alright."

"Yeah dad I'm going to. Say hi to mom for me." Dave said blinking back tears.

"I'll give her a big old hug and kiss just from you." Paul laughed which turned into a cough. More machines started going off. Dave just held on to the hand in his. "Love comes when you need it the most." Dave barely heard it over the commotion of machines and people. The heart monitor was the last to let out a buzzing scream telling them that Paul Karofsky had passed on. Dave gave the limp hand one more squeeze before he got out of the way. Numbly he walked out of the room and down the halls until he found one that seemed mostly deserted. There he screamed. All the tension and the worry just erupted. After a moment there were running feat and voices. Some were angry others confused but he just didn't care. None of them had lost their father.

More running feet but this time someone hugged him. At first he didn't hear him but then Blaine started softly singing.

_Through the back window of a '59 wagon  
>I watched my best friend Jamie slippin' further away<br>I kept on waving 'till I couldn't see her  
>And through my tears, I asked again why we couldn't stay<br>Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain  
>Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same<br>_  
><em>And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?<br>It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry  
>Come, let me hold you and I will try<br>How can I help you to say goodbye?_

Dave sobbed harder against the chest in front of him missing most of the verse but Blaine kept singing to him. It both eased the ach and made him hurt worse. He wasn't ready to say goodbye yet, not ever he was just use to telling his mother goodbye.

_And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?  
>It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry<br>Come, let me hold you and I will try  
>How can I help you to say goodbye?<em>

Sitting with Mama alone in her bedroom  
>She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand<br>She said, I have to go now, my time here is over  
>And with her final word, she tried to help me understand<br>Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain  
>Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same<p>

And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?  
>It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry<br>Come, let me hold you and I will try  
>How can I help you to say goodbye?<p>

How can I help you to say goodbye?

Dave didn't hear the other people anymore and Blaine was rubbing his back. "Shh now calm down." Dave shook uncontrollably from his sobbing. "David I'm going to take you home alright."

"No no I, he made plans. Gotta call Karen." Dave tried to take deep breaths. "She she knows what he wanted." He felt sick and tired.

"Alright let's get up off the floor." Blaine helped him up. "Now we'll go back to the waiting room and grab our things. Then on the way to my house you can call Karen and tell her what happened. She can call the hospital or you can and tell them what's supposed to be done." Blaine's calm demeanor both soothed and pissed him off. Dave wanted to give into his rage, to his sorrow, and scream out his hurt.

He distantly remembered calling Karen and hearing her condolences. She told him not to worry about anything for the rest of the night. So Dave hung up and leaned his head against the cool glass of Blaine's car window. Dave had known Blaine had money the guy had gone to Dalton Academy. He wasn't ready for the huge house Blaine pulled up to. He let Blaine take care of him because he just didn't want to deal with the real world anymore. Blaine didn't seem to mind and spoke to him even though Dave didn't respond.

Sleep was something he hadn't realized he'd gotten until he woke up hours later in a strange bed. He couldn't stop the sob that escaped him. Dave rolled over and buried his face in the pillow crying himself back to sleep.

**DAVEBLAINEDAVEBLAINE.**

Blaine was on the phone with Kurt a mug of coffee in hand as he reclined in the kitchen's window seat. He looked out on the back yard through icicle stalactites. It was really nice to look out at. "I don't know what to do Kurt. We're not exactly friends but I can't just desert him or something. But I feel like I'm throwing myself into his life like some psycho stalker."

"_Blaine stop. David needs a friend right now and it sounds like that includes you and this Karen chick. Stop over analyzing this. You're in your element taking care of people is like your thing." _ Blaine sighed and leaned his head back. That was right, taking care of others, he'd been doing it since he could remember and it apparently wasn't going to stop. That was fine he could be David's friend. _"I'll call the shop and tell them he won't be in and to expect a call later from him."_

"He's gonna be pissed I went and blabbed his business."

"_No he's going to be grateful he won't lose his job. I can do the light work around the shop until he comes back. Besides we're slow this time of year."_

"Are you sure with the baby and all?"

"_I already went to the doctor and he said I can do some light work and exercise. As long as I don't start feeling faint I'm good to go." _ Kurt covered the receiver to talk to someone. _"Blaine sweetie I'm going to let you go alright. Hayden woke up with a fever."_

"Alright Kurt thanks for listening."

"_No problem. That's what best friends are for."_

"Tell Hayden I hope he feels better soon. Bye Kurt."

"So I'm assuming Kurt's kid isn't yours." Blaine jumped sloshing lukewarm coffee over his robe. "Shit sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"Don't worry it's not hot." Blaine reached out setting the coffee cup on the table and got up brushing his damp front. "Would you like some coffee? I'm afraid all I have is powdered creamer."

"That would be awesome." David sat down at the table rubbing his face.

"I'm sorry you ended up sleeping in your clothes. I didn't feel comfortable with more then your shoes or belt."

"No that's fine. I think I would have freaked if I'd been down to my boxers or something." Blaine brought him the mug and creamer. "Thanks. You know for…for everything man. After I came out my friends kind of dumped me and I just never got around to making more then drinking buddies."

"Taking care of others is just one of my amazing talents." Blaine smiled at him.

"Hmm." David grunted at him while sipping his coffee. "So it's just you in this place? I got lost twice before I found the kitchen."

"Yeah it's just me at the moment. There's a maid but she just comes in to clean. I can cook for myself so I don't keep any staff. When my parents come back they'll bring their traveling attendants with them." Blaine refreshed his coffee and sat down. "I thought you'd sleep later so I didn't think you'd wake up and have to wander around."

"Do you remember what I did with my phone? I have to call work and tell them what's happening. Then get back in touch with Karen."

"Oh I think it's in your jacket." Blaine got up and went to the entry way and opened the hidden closet to look. He smiled triumphantly when he found the phone and brought it to David

"Thanks."

"No problem. Are you hungry? I can whip something up." David seemed to hesitate. "Honestly it's no trouble and I'll be cooking anyway." David relented and made a request. Blaine smiled and moved around the kitchen as David spoke on the phone. Blaine made them eggs bacon and pancakes. He was feeling a lot less awkward cooking. He wasn't some great chef but the distraction of needing to focus calmed him. David excused himself from talking with Karen when Blaine set a plate in front of him.

"I can't remember the last time I had a real breakfast." David took a deep breath.

"You don't make yourself a breakfast in the morning?"

"Don't have time. By the time I got my dad settled in his chair and fill Karen in on what was going on I had to rush off to work. She made me dinner sometimes though. I think my dad was the one who asked her too. He was starting to complain I was getting too skinny." Blaine couldn't think of anything to say so he busied his mouth with eating. David did the same eating with a bit more gusto. When he finished he got up and started washing dishes.

"You don't have to do that. We can just put them in the dishwasher." Blaine said watching him.

"You have a dishwasher?" David looked around at the counters below him. Blaine got up and stood across from David at the island and opened the dishwasher. "On the other side?"

"Yes well my parents like to have entertaining stories and this happens to be one of them." Blaine began filling up the dishwasher.

"Do you think you can take me back to the hospital? I need to sign a few papers Karen faxed over and pick up my truck." Blaine knew Dave would want to get back to his life soon. It was kind of nice having him around though.

"Sure let me just get dressed. You might want to follow me or you'll never find the room I had you in. There's an attached bathroom you can freshen up." David followed him back upstairs with a grunt. Blaine left him to get his shoes and belt back on before going down to his own room and taking a real quick shower, more a rinse off really. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a maroon sweater he headed back down the hall. David wasn't in the room so he tried the kitchen. David was on the phone again so Blaine turned off the coffee pot and made sure the stove was cooling.

"Sorry that was the undertaker. "

"No it's alright. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Blaine got their coats laughing at David comment about eccentric parents and hidden panels. The ride was filled with the sound of the radio They parked next to his truck and Blaine was readying himself for the goodbye that would probably stretch into eternity. "Blaine after…after everything is settled can I call you and take you out to dinner." Butterflies burst to life in his chest. But their life was fleeting. "I want to thank you somehow." He should assure David he didn't need to that he couldn't accept the offer. A selfish part of him won instead.

"If you want to I won't say no. But David it really was no trouble. I told you I'm good at taking care of people." David gave him a small smile and got out.

"You shouldn't have to take care of people all the time." He said leaning down to look in. "Sometimes it's alright to let someone take care of you." Blaine gave him a shy smile and nodded. "I call you once everything is settled." He stated again before shutting the door. Blaine waited for a little while before leaving. Why hadn't he just told David not to worry about it?


	4. Chapter 4

A week of dealing with doctors and undertakers and funeral directors was tedious. It took two days to get everything settled with the church and to make all the calls for the wake. His father had wanted to be cremated so he could be put close to his wife. Dave spent the whole day of his father's wake greeting and thanking friends of his parents and a few family members. Dave realized he was the youngest person in his family and that he felt very very alone. The ground was to frozen to dig the hole so the urn sat in his father's bedroom. Dave couldn't bear to see it, the empty house was bad enough. He tried to go through his parent's things but it was just overwhelming him. So he gave up and tried to watch T.V.

Monday, when he showed up to work, he felt horrible but he forced himself to put up with the sympathetic looks from his coworkers and customers. As the day ended he was just dreading going back to the house. Work got better every day but the house got worse and worse and he still hadn't gone through more then two boxes worth of stuff. He thought about just torching the place and trying to collect insurance but that was just the silence talking.

Friday night, roughly two weeks after his father's death, he couldn't take it any more so he called up Blaine from the hotel room he'd rented just so he could get a decent night's sleep. At first it was all about the dinner. Dave couldn't afford a ritzy place and Blaine didn't care. Then they started talking about their week. Blaine had more silly stories about his students which made Dave laugh. By the time they hung up it was midnight and Dave had called him at eight. He had talked for four hours to Blaine and he felt closer like he could really call him a friend.

That didn't explain the passionate dream he had of bending Blaine over the hood of his tuck and fucking him till he came across the grill. Dave lay there cock throbbing with need as he stared at the ceiling. It had just been a long time and Blaine was confirmed gay eye candy. He was still on the short side and you could lose a hand in those curls. Dave groaned and dragged himself to a cold shower.

He was a nervous bundle of energy as he drove to Blaine's house to pick him up. It was not a date. Dave kept telling himself that. Blaine probably had a guy or something. Dave was just reading into a new friendship too much. It didn't help when Blaine hopped into his truck smelling so damn good. The long coat hid a dressy casual get up that was sinful. The slacks hugged his ass and the shirt just made his eyes stand out. While Dave couldn't afford a ritzy place he did have to talk Blaine into the next best restaurant. Blaine insisted it was too much for a simple thank you dinner.

The conversation was easy; hardly a moment of awkward silence and that partial moment was only because they were waiting for their waiter to leave so they could continue with their conversation. Blaine managed to get some embarrassing childhood stories out of Dave, even one of his college days. Dave just felt so comfortable with Blaine. He didn't even think twice when he walked Blaine to his door. "I had a great time. Maybe we should make this a weekly thing. Not necessarily dinner but hanging out." Blaine had been talking to their shoes and Dave just found him so adorable. Blaine licked his lips and looked up at him through his lashes and Dave just couldn't resist his impulse to kiss those red lips.

**BlaineDAVEBLIANEDave**

Blaine couldn't believe he was being manhandled by Dave Karofsky. Ok manhandled may be too strong a word but Dave had started it. Kissed him first and pushing him up against his front door without warning. Blaine had only thought to go inside when a cold wind broke the heat between them. Blaine had been afraid David was going to run away after the cool down but he had entered shut and locked the door then swooped Blaine up and carried him upstairs. Blaine had been too stunned to protest. He had to give a few directions before Dave had set him down and kissed him again. David was a good kisser taking control of their kiss with a big hand cupping the back of his head. Blaine yanked off their scarves and got their jackets off before they broke their kiss for air.

"Blaine." He shivered at the tone in which his name was spoken. David caressed the side of his face their gazes locked. "Do you want this?" He was asking that question now! When Blaine was so hard the zipper on his slacks was threatening to pop open? To answer him Blaine pulled him down into an aggressive kiss. David made a growl sound and forced Blaine onto the bed taking over the kiss with his own aggressiveness. Blaine whimpered and happily submitted to David's touch and kiss. Large calloused hands worked on the buttons of his shirt and hungry lips and tongue mapped out his neck.

Blaine moaned and ran his hands over David's clothed back kicking off his shoes. His body trembled as David explored newly exposed skin. It wasn't long before his shirt was open wide and David was driving him crazy with his lips and hands. "Fucking hot for some privet school teacher." The larger man mumbled against his abdomen. Blaine grinned.

"I showed you mine. Are you going to show me yours?" Blaine asked pulling on the shirt.

"Only if you unbutton it yourself." David replied sitting up. Blaine followed and started on the button up shirt. David looked so handsome all dressed up for their dinner out. Blaine was betting he looked better naked. Blaine loved men with hair on their chests. David's had more then enough to spare. Blaine worshiped the flesh exposed to him feeling a happy flutter in his stomach when he made David moan. He hadn't topped his whole life and not learned something about getting a man going with just his chest. When the shirt was unbuttoned he untucked it and pushed it off David's shoulders. Blaine scooted back on his bed so they wouldn't be hanging off of it. David followed him kicking off his own shoes. "Take off your shirt."

Blaine looked up at David through his lashes as he let his shirt slide slowly from his arms. Thanks god for silk because it slinked in just the right ways. He pushed the shirt off the bed. David was watching him like a starving man. "This for me?" Blaine asked reaching out and cupping David breaking their standstill. David moaned and attacked him again. The kiss almost hurt with the force of it. Blaine moaned as David pressed their hardened members together. Blaine's heart was raving as they rocked together. Someone else was taking the lead. Blaine gasped as his slacks were removed with almost bruising force. "David." Blaine moaned the other's name as he palmed him through his boxers.

Their movements had slowed down but they still had that fiery need behind them. Blaine reached to remove David's pants but he was stopped. "Not yet." David kissed him gently this time. "Let me take care of you." The words mumbled against his lips lingered even as the lips that spoke them moved down his body. Blaine couldn't believe the sounds he made as David teased his nipples he didn't know they could be that sensitive. David must have been satisfied with his state of panting mess before he moved down. Blaine shivered as the last of his clothing was removed. "Compensating for something?" David asked looking at him Blaine blushed and moved to cover himself. "Don't you dare." Their eyes met and Blaine laid his hands on the bed. "Good boy." Blaine shivered as the praise.

"David!" Blaine's hands shot to the short hair on Dave's head as he was swallowed without warning. Where the hell was this guys's gag reflex? Blaine writhed and moaned as David sucked, licked, and swallowed his member. No one could blame him for cumming early. "Fuck oh god David!" Blaine felt like a fire had been ripped from him. David chuckled after he finished swallowing. He moved up the bed and kissed Blaine.

"It's hot when you swear." Blaine let out a breathless laugh and closed his eyes. "You have no idea how sexy you look right now." David was kissing his shoulder and then his neck. Blaine felt his passion stirring again.

"Now let me take care of you." Blaine purred pushing David to his back. David watched him with an amused smirk. Blaine took it as a challenge and got to work. When he freed David of his pants and briefs Blaine knew he wanted him to be inside. "I want you inside me." Blaine told him stroking the weeping shaft.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Blaine replied breathlessly. David pulled him into another kiss. When David released him Blaine reached into his beside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Get lonely?" David teased.

"Can't take my toys dry." Blaine replied with a smirk. "Another time. I want you." David took the bottle and coated his fingers. Blaine had never had another man's fingers in him only his own. It didn't take long for his body to respond to the stimulus of three fingers stretching his hole. "David please." Blaine couldn't take it David was grinning down at him as he fingered him.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Try again." David pressed against his prostate.

"Fuck I want your cock alright. I want you to pound me into the mattress." Blaine demanded as he pressed back on the fingers causing him pleasure.

"See that wasn't so hard." David pulled out his fingers and Blaine couldn't help but sound his disappointment. "Where do you keep the condoms baby?" Blaine blinked up at him David frowned. "You don't have any do you?"

"We'll I wasn't expecting for prince charming to come along to fuck me into the mattress." Blaine groaned his body was aching so hard with need. "You weren't so concerned when you sucked me off." Blaine's eyes widened. "Do you…"

"No I'm disease free. I had to take the STD tests you know cause my jobs a bleeding hazard." David soothed rubbing Blaine's chest.

"I'm not a girl it's not like I can get pregnant." Blaine knew he shouldn't push the issue but he really wanted David to take him to dominate him.

"Tell that to Hummel." David replied.

"He's like one in a million. Look I won't push it we can just do other things. I just…I've never had a man dominate me like you." Realization dawned in David's eyes. "Yes technically I've never been taken. I always end up being the top. But it can wait." Blaine kissed him still hard and he could easily tell David was still very interested. David shifted and settled over him.

"Shame to waist all the effort stretching." Blaine shivered at the deep rumble. "You're asking for a mess you know."

"I know I want it." Blaine gave what he hopped was a longing look. David shifted and Blaine watched him pour more lube into his palm.

"Remember you asked for it." David said slicking up his erection. Blaine shoved a pillow under his own hips.

"I remember." Blaine spread his legs and whimpered. David didn't need any more encouragement. Blaine had underestimated the size of the appendage being pressed into him. "Oh." Blaine closed his eyes against the burning. David was bigger then his toys. "Oh yes David please." Blaine reached for him and brought him down for a kiss. They started off slow but it wasn't long before Blaine's shouts of ecstasy were echoing off his walls. The headboard knocked against his wall as David fucked him.

"Gonna cum soon baby. Want you to cum for me." Blaine nearly sobbed when David grasped his neglected cock. A few firm stroked and he was falling over the edge with a shout of his lovers name. David grunted above him his pace increasing before a molten heat filled him as David moaned his name. Blaine lay there panting feeling David pulse inside him. When David pulled out some of that molten heat spilled out. He gasped and blushed brightly. "You alright?"

"Yeah just. It's kind of leaking out." David chuckled and lay beside him.

"I told you it was going to be messy." Blaine rolled to his side and laid his head on Dave's shoulder.

"Worth it." Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. They lay there a while till the sweat on their bodies cooled. Blaine shivered so David wrapped his arms around him. Blaine closed his eyes and braced himself for rejection. "Stay the night." The waiting silence was deafening so he panicked. "You don't have to stay in my bed I guess it just that…" Blaine's stumbling words were cut off by chapped lips.

"Give a man a chance to think before you panic." David teased. Blaine could feel his cheeks heating up. "I would really like to stay the night Blaine." Fingers trailed up his back making him shiver. "Right in this bed." He tilted Blaine's chin up and kissed him again. "How do you feel about sharing a shower with me?"

"I'm thinking we'll get dirtier then clean." Blaine replied. David laughed head leaning back.

"We'll just have to see." Blaine nodded and sat up feeling more of David's seed leak out. "You're so cute when you blush like that."

"Stop." Blaine smiled and slid out of bed. The top covers needed to be changed but that could wait for after their shower. David was watching him, Blaine raised a brow.

"Just admiring the view baby." David followed him into the bathroom after that. Blaine just knew he was staring at his ass and the cum that was slowly sliding down his thighs. He turned and yup David was doing just that. Blaine didn't get the fascination so he just turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

"Going to join me?" He asked as the overhead showers soaked him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave couldn't believe it even as he lay there with Blaine still sleeping next to him. In high school he'd been so afraid and just wanted everyone to be afraid too. He'd gotten into quite a few fights with Blaine and Kurt until he just couldn't do it anymore. If anyone had told him years from then he would be in Blaine's bed after dinner and a night of sex he would have punched them.

Blaine mumbled something in his sleep a light frown on his brow. Dave leaned down and kissed the wrinkled brow. The frown vanished and Blaine stilled. For a small guy Blaine had plenty of muscle on him. Broadway must require a lot of strength and physical fitness. Dave's eyes traveled to the dark hickey on Blaine's neck. That might have happened in their third round of sex. Dave hoped Blaine could cover it up with his shirt collar or something. He wasn't a drama queen but a hickey he couldn't cover up at work would probably not go over well.

"It's hard to sleep when someone's staring at you." Blaine mumbled. Dave snapped his eyes back up meeting half lidded browns.

"Sorry couldn't help it." Drave reached up and carded his fingers through the curly hair. "You're just so good looking sleeping all peaceful."

"I think that was your reason for round number four." Blaine turned his head to yawn.

"You make me sound like some horndog. I remember waking up with your lips around my cock for round five." Dave grinned and slid his hand up Blaine's side under the blankets. "Blaine I don't want this to be a onetime thing."

"Neither do I." Blaine sighed. "We'll have to work things out as we go. Really I'm only free on the weekends. I have to get up at five every morning to get to the school on time so I can't do any late nights."

"Yeah and I've got work at the garage. Neither of us can drive out and back. They're pretty good with giving me weekends off. I don't know if that will change now with…" Dave felt his chest tighten. Blaine's hands were on him caressing him.

"Shh it's alright." Blaine soothed.

"No it's not I can't handle that house. I haven't been sleeping worth shit and I can't pack anything." Dave turned away pissed that he just fucking broke like that. "Shit I'm sorry."

"Don't be it's hard. When my grandfather passed on my father spent a whole week just crying. They had been very close." Blaine was rubbing his back. "You're still in mourning and it's got to be hard just being you." He felt the bed move and Blaine made a pained sound. Dave jerked around.

"Are you alright?" He asked heart beating wildly.

"I'm fine just don't expect another round out of me anytime soon. I think we got too eager." Blaine gave him a strained smile. Dave kissed Blaine's shoulder. He could taste his own morning breath no need to gross Blaine out. "How about we get out of bed and get dressed? We can eat breakfast on the way beck to Lima and I'll help you get started."

"No you should rest."

"Actually I'll just get stiff if I laze around. I'll just take a couple of Tylenol." Blaine looked at him hesitantly. "Unless you don't want me to. I mean I totally understand."

"Blaine stop." Dave sighed and sat up. "Where's all that self confidence you had when we were kids?"

"A front I'm afraid. I guess I worry a lot. When it comes to other people I can easily tell them to have confidence or to help them figure out what they really want. But when it comes to me I guess I fall short." Blaine sighed and got out of bed.

"Blaine I actually find it endearing. I'm sure you'll feel more confident once we are together for a while." Dave reached out and grabbed his hand. "Hell I'm not even sure half the time." Blaine pulled his arm and Dave was afraid he was going to pull away but instead he just linked their fingers together. "Let someone take care of you for a change Blaine. I may fuck up every now and then but I'm pretty good at taking care of people too. We'll take care of each other." Blaine turned and smiled at him.

"That was rather romantic."

"Yeah who knew I was capable of that." Dave slid out of bed and hugged Blaine to him. "Neither of us is going to be perfect at this. It's not some fairy tale." He held Blaine to his chest. "We'll just take it as it comes alright?"

"Right. Thank you for understanding."

"Understand nothing that's just who you are." He kissed Blaine's neck. "I would really like you to come help me. I might actually get what I need to done." Blaine seemed to calm down so they cleaned up then got dressed. Dave had to wear his nice clothes again but that was fine. Blaine pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with Dalton printed across the front. He was moving on the slow side but he assured Dave he was fine. Dave was still a little shocked finding that Blaine wasn't as confident as he acted around others. But Blaine seemed to surround himself with people who needed taking care of. Kurt obviously did, the students, if Dave remembered he'd been lead singer for his Glee club. Well that was all going to change because Dave didn't need someone to take care of him.

They ate at a little dinner just outside of town Blaine blushingly assure him he was alright and in no discomfort. Dave wasn't so sure about having Blaine help him with sorting through things. Blaine just smiled at him and told him it was alright. "So where do you want to start?"

"Well my dad kept quite a few things that were mom's and we had to move a lot of stuff from his study upstairs so he could use the downstairs room as a bedroom." Dave rubbed the back of his neck. "I got totes and boxes. Figure stuff I think I want to keep in totes and the rest in boxes. Donate it to the good will or a shelter."

"Well I guess now all we have to do is get to it." Blaine hung his coat and scarf up. Dave felt better with Blaine helping him. Telling Blaine about the stories behind things made it less painful. Clothing went he didn't need any of it. The floral bedspread his father had bought his mother as a birthday present went too. Pillows and sheets were stuffed into a bag, he had his own. The hard things were his mother's jewelry box and perfumes. Blaine had suggested he hang on to them and sleep on it. The furniture would go; the four-poster bed was just not his style but the dresser he'd swap out. In the bedside table he found a velvet ring box. He opened it finding a silver band with one tiny diamond in it. "It was her original engagement ring." Dave explained after Blaine wondered why it wasn't in the jewelry box. "Dad didn't have much money cause of school but he ate ramen for months to save up. When he'd landed a good paying job he'd bought her a new one." Dave smiled and gently closed the box. He was going to hold onto it.

Books, trinkets, files, and old magazines by dinner time they had finished the bedroom and the living room. Dave ordered pizza after Blaine assured him he ate it too. Dave apologized over and over again Blaine just didn't seem the kind of guy to eat pizza. They were sitting on the living room couch watching some old movie and eating pizza.

"I never realized how much stuff my folks had." Dave sighed opening a coke.

"I'm sure your dad got through most of it. He kept mostly sentimental and useful items." Blaine replied. Dave leaned over and licked some sauce off the corner of his lips. Blaine smiled at him behind his eyelashes.

"There all clean." Blaine laughed and Dave joined him in his amusement. They finished the movie before Blaine had to leave. "Call me when you get home." Dave requested.

"Only if you promise not to keep me up late and go to bed at a decent time yourself." Dave nodded and kissed Blaine good bye watching from the door as he got into his car and pulled away. Dave closed the door and felt the emptiness of the house come crashing down on him. He'd get it cleaned out then sell it. He'd miss his childhood home but he just couldn't bear the empty feeling.

**BLAINEDAVIDBLAINEDAVID**

"Oh God Kurt he's absolutely amazing." Blaine gushed during his free period.

"_You're starting to sound like a love struck teenage girl."_ Kurt replied.

"Kuurrrt." Blaine whined.

"_Alright sweetie I get it. He rocks your pants off. I'm happy for you I am but I don't want you to get hurt. He's just lost his father and he's lonely." _Blaine didn't like where this was going. _"Blaine I just don't want you to get hurt. You're always wearing your heart on your sleeve if this works, great, but if not don't get invested too quickly."_

"Just last month you were encouraging me." Blaine pointed out.

"_Oh honestly Blaine don't turn me into the bad guy. Let's get back on subject about him carrying you up to your room." _Blaine laughed.

"Kurt I've never felt so wanted and his exact words we're 'let me take care of you'. I can be myself around him he doesn't think I'm weak."

"_Blaine you're not weak. I don't want to hear you say that. You just feel like you get ahead of yourself and panic. Oh it is so weird being on the opposite sides of the fence." _There was a pause. _"So spill is he all shriveled up from steroids or is he as big as he looks."_

"Don't be mean. He makes me feel like I'm so full I'll burst. He's just the right length too." Blaine sighed and leaned back in his chair this was probably not to place to have this conversation but his door was closed so at least he couldn't be overheard. "Kurt I'm still sore enough to need pain killers."

Kurt laughed on the other side. _"That might be because you tried to set a record. Five times in one night?"_

"Well it's been a long time and we just kept jumping into it." Blaine shrugged.

"_Now I hate to be a teacher's pet but you did use protection right?" _Blaine worried his lip. If he didn't say anything he couldn't lie. _"Blaine Anderson you know better." _

"I know but I just wanted him. I guess I was desperate or something. He showed me his paper work when we got to his house he's got a clean bill of health. Besides I can't get pregnant."

"_Are you sure about that?"_ Kurt asked. Blaine felt a moment of worry flutter in his stomach

"Shit Kurt don't do that. You have to be like one in a million."

"_Don't swear. And think about it. There are over two hundred million men in the US so your odds are…"_

"Kurt don't you think if it was that simple more men would show up pregnant?"

"_Not really from that male population you have to calculate how many of them are actually gay or B or that group that doesn't care about gender. And it's not like it's easy to carry I'm banned from working on anything that gets me off the couch. Noah's afraid to have sex half the time."_

"Kurt I very highly doubt I can get pregnant. The odds are against me. Besides my parents had a hard time conceiving me and thats genetic or something." Blaine looked at the clock. "My next class will show up soon I'll let you go."

"_Alright but when you start having morning sickness don't hit me when I said I told you so. Call me later." _Blaine hung up just as his students were starting to file in. He was already missing David and it was only Monday. It was going to be a long week.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh god David right there!" Blaine hadn't known how vocal he could be till David was the one buried deep inside him. The Saturday after their first date/sex marathon Blaine had gone to David's first thing Saturday morning. They didn't make it past the greeting before they were all over each other. Blaine was pinned up against the hallway wall as David took him. "Yesyesyes." Blaine leaned his head forward biting on David's neck and sucking hard, it was one way for him to get David to lose it.

"Nng Fuck Blaine. Touch yourself baby I'm not gonna last much longer." Blaine leaned his head back and reached between them. As strong as David seemed he really preferred David keep both hands involved in holding him up. The wall creaked with their force but neither of them heard it as Blaine came with a shout over his own hand. A handful of frantic thrusts after David was filling him. Blaine moaned and shivered at the heat. "Guess a week's a long time."

"Either that are we're just a pair of horndogs." Blaine replied head leaning back against the wall. David chuckled against his chest. "I think I can stand now."

"Alright." They moved slow easing Blaine to the ground. He leaned against the wall covered by David's larger frame. "I missed you. I only got to talk to you twice this week."

"You have cars to fix and I have papers to grade and scripts to go over." Blaine leaned against David's chest with a sigh. "I missed you too. The bed suddenly feels so much bigger." Dave chuckled and stepped away so he could lean down to kiss him. Blaine returned the kiss with a happy noise.

"Shower?" He asked pulling away.

"We'll just end up in the same predicament. As amazing as sex with you is I want more."

David smiled at him. "So do I and I believe we were going to watch a movie then catch the game."

"Right you are."

"You go first I'll collect our clothes." Blaine nodded and went upstairs. "Never going to stop loving the sight of my cum dripping down your thighs." He said at the bottom of the stairs.

"Pervert." Blaine blushed brightly and hurried up the rest of the way. They spent the rest of their Saturday with movies and the game. They were cuddled up on the couch under a throw. During a break David drew his attention fidgeting.

"I've been thinking on selling the house." He said. Blaine sat back down and touched his shoulder. "It's just too quiet here. I've had a few bad dreams too."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I'm twenty seven I'm too old to be having bad dreams."

"David everyone has bed dreams." Blaine soothed. "So are you going to get an apartment or another house?"

"I'm thinking an apartment. I like working in the yard but I don't think I'll have the time to keep one up. There's a complex down the road I'd only have to pay for my electricity. I can afford a one bedroom."

"Well at least it's not on the other side of town." Blaine smiled at him. "I hope the walls are thick." David raised an eye brow at that."

"Keep it in your pant's Anderson." He chuckled.

"I assure you I can keep control of myself. Earlier was a fluke in my control." Blaine replied sitting back against the couch.

"Well you weren't the only one I didn't even wait for you to take off your shirt." David leaned over and leaned their heads together. "I just want you. I don't want to question it I just want to go with it."

"I understand." Blaine kissed him softly and they exchanged small kisses until Blaine's phone rang. Blaine checked the screen and gave David an apologetic smile. "It's my mom do you mind?"

"Nope I'll go pull out dinner while you talk." They shared one more kiss before David got up. Blaine answered his phone. "Hello mom to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"_Blaine sweetie we came home to surprise you and you're not here. Are you out running errands? We have the maid to do those things."_ Blaine loved his parents but they were children of the wealthy and had everyone else run their errands for them while they relaxed. Blaine had never felt comfortable with it and had been happy to live on his own in New York.

"Actually I'm at my boyfriend's house. He lives in Lima so I came over here."

"_Boyfriend? Blaine Gerard Anderson since when do you have a boyfriend?"_

"Since last weekend. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"_You're spending the night already?"_

"Mom we're both adults. Please we're just starting dinner I'll be home tomorrow and we can go out to your favorite restaurant and chat."

"_I want to meet him bring him along." _ Blaine sighed.

"I'll talk to him about it but I can't have him come out so late he works Monday and him driving back and forth just for a dinner isn't fair. You'll meet him just not right away." Blaine played with the fringe on the edge of a blanket. "I want some time with you and dad to myself. I haven't seen you since you came to see me in New York last summer."

"_Alright Blaine I'll treat you like an adult and let you handle this. Have a nice night and be safe."_

"David is a good man you have nothing to worry about." Blaine couldn't help but smile to himself before he hung up with his mom. Getting up he joined David in the kitchen. "Sorry about that. I guess they came home expecting me to be there."

"It's alright you told me you don't get to see them much anymore." David hesitated in chopping up radishes. "Do you need to go home?"

"No David I'm yours till tomorrow. But she does want to meet you. I think since I'm her only child she is a bit more embarrassingly protective of me." Blaine washed his hands and started shredding lettuce.

"Blaine I understand and I'd really like to meet your parents when we get the chance." David leaned over and kissed him. "Do you want me to meet them?"

"What? Yes I do I think they'd love you." Blaine said looking at him in shock.

"Don't look at me like that. Blaine we've only been together since last weekend. A week old relationship isn't something to put your heart on the line for." David put his knife down and pulled Blaine to him. Blaine didn't realize he was pouting till David ran his thumb over his lip. "Have more confidence in me Blaine. If all I wanted was your ass I wouldn't have you over or miss you so much all week. You're really amazing when you're confident. You're stunning as you alright." Blaine couldn't help but smile at him. "I prefer to see you smile it's cute and makes you look sinfully young. Like, I could go to jail young." Blaine laughed and leaned into him.

"I'll make sure to always have my ID handy just in case anyone asks." David laughed loudly still holding him. They stood like that till their stomach's growled.

"Let's finish this salad so the chicken doesn't burn." Blaine went back to shredding the lettuce with a smile on his lips.

**BLAINEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

Dave kissed his way down Blaine's body smirking when Blaine tried to pull his hands down again. It was probably not good to tie him up with old ties but Dave had told him to tell him if his hands started to go numb. Dave lifted his head. "Don't struggle so much you'll hurt yourself." Dave rubbed his side. Blaine had talked him into it. Maybe it would be safer to get something like cuffs.

"I'm fine they still aren't tight." Blaine replied shifting his hips.

"I will admit you look fucking hot tied up like that. I'm so glad my headboard has slats now." Blaine moaned as Dave ran a hand along his thigh. He liked when Blaine just gave into him. There was always the initial fight for dominance between them but it never took too long. Dave had been just touching Blaine for over five minutes his muscles were straining and he was making desperate sounds.

"Oh god David please I can't anymore." Blaine whimpered. Dave decided to take pity and end their game for the time being. He shifted up the bed and untied Blaine's wrists. Blaine looked up at him with confusion.

"I don't want you to accidently get hurt while I'm distracted." Dave rubbed Blaine's arms to help ease them back down. "We'll get something designed for this alright." Blaine smiled up at him and pulled him down.

"If you don't do something soon I'm going to take over. Five fucking minutes without a single touch where I need it most." Blaine growled.

"I like it when you cuss. Sounds dirtier coming from you." Dave shifted and wrapped his hand around the neglected member. Blaine moaned loudly arching off the bed. A few strokes and he was cumming over Dave's hand. "Oh we're definitely going to do this again that was hot." Dave reached for the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. Blaine gazed lazily up at him making soft sounds as Dave slid the first finger in. "I like watching you come undone Blaine. Your eyes go unfocused and all your muscles just stand out." Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and he added a second. Blaine was warm and tight each time. It was hard to believe Blaine had never bottomed before he looked so damn sexy begging for more. Oh well their loss his gain.

"David please." Blaine gasped pressing down on his fingers. David smirked and pulled his fingers out. Blaine made a small whimper that went right to his throbbing member. Blaine's mouth always opened a certain amount when Dave entered him. "Move." Blaine said as he rocked his hips. Dave smirked and just rocked back. Blaine moaned and tried to get him to move more. "David move."

"What if I want to do this for a while?" He asked with a smirk.

"You teased me for four minutes already god David please I want to feel you move in me." Blaine begged. David couldn't deny him anything if he begged. Pulling out slowly Blaine gave a choked cry of pleasure as his request was answered. Dave initiated a brutal kiss before thrusting back in. Blaine moaned into their kiss and Dave didn't stop. The way Blaine clung to him like his life depended on it. It was a thrill knowing he controlled so much and that Blaine wanted him. Dave wanted him just as much. Blaine came a second time with a rush of syllables his inner muscles clamping down and trying to pull Dave's own climax out of him. "Cum in me." Blaine's whispered words shocked him he hadn't said that before. "David." Blaine moaning his name like a slut was just too much.

They lay panting next to each other bangs sticking to their foreheads and skin soaked in sweat. "Where'd that last part come from?"

"Last part?" Blaine asked lids already drooping.

"Whispering 'cum in me' that was…"

"I did that?"

"You don't remember?" Dave stared at him a moment then laughed a little. "That's alright it was hot." Blaine gave a tired laugh and shifted to lay his head on Dave's shoulder. "So another item to add to the list of Blaine. He will occasionally talk without realizing it during sex."

"Do you seriously have a list?"

"Not enough paper in the world." Dave ran his fingers through Blaine's hair it got even curlier when sweaty. Blaine sighed and snuggled closer. Dave's bed was a lot smaller then Blaine's but that was fine with him. "Your wrists are still a little red." Dave brought one limp arm up and kissed the reddened skin.

"It'll go away by morning." Blaine replied lying limply. Dave smirked he must be really tired.

"Let's get some sleep."

**BLAINEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

"Dave have you been dating a vampire?" Dave frowned at Steve in confusion. "Have you seen your neck recently?"

"No I was running late and I was busy yesterday I didn't get around to shaving." Dave made a b-line to the bathroom and holy hell Blaine had left a love bite the size of a freaking quarter on his neck. It was so dark it looked like he'd just gotten it. "Jesus he didn't even bother to tell me. Smug bastard." Dave sighed there was no helping it. He had wondered why Blaine looked so please with himself.

"David what did Blaine do to your neck?" Oh if Kurt wasn't pregnant he would have smacked him upside his head for just outing him like that. Puck was snickering behind him.

"What does it look like?" Dave growled before storming into the garage to finish his job on the car he'd been working on until Steve had come in. Dave had opened up the shop and had been under the car since then. Kurt crept up looking like he was a five year old that had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I apologize it was uncouth of me to blurt that out. Not that the guys care I mean hello." Kurt gestured to himself.

"No It's alright I just didn't notice it till Steve pointed it out. I was kind of busy then I was running late." Dave sighed. "So why are you here?"

"Noah and I got a more child friendly car." He gestured to the car Dave was finishing up on. "I brought it here cause he knows enough how to drive it and I'm actually not even supposed to leave the house."

"You're only three months along. They already put you on bed rest?"

"More like house arrest. We're not taking any chances with this one. It took long enough to get pregnant and this is kind of our all or nothing."

"That's kind of scary." Kurt just smiled and put a hand on his abdomen over his coat.

"I also had an ulterior motive."

"Going to give me the 'you hurt him and I'll strangle you with the latest Prada bag handle'?" Dave asked. Kurt gave him a sly smile.

"Screw Prada I have scarves coming out this fall you'll be strangled with a Hummel original. But yes. Blaine is one of my dearest friends and he's both a little slow on the uptake and a little too fast to give his heart up." Kurt looked at him with a serious gaze.

"Look I'm going to tell you this now. There is a chance we'll have a fight. I would avoid it at all costs but shit happens. I also like taking care of him so that's not going to end any time soon. I never planned on even becoming friends with him it just happened and I'm not going to question it." Dave rubbed the back of his neck. "Satisfied?"

"Yep. You might want to tell Blaine to put his mark somewhere that can't be seen. You're looking at a week's worth of teasing from the guys." Kurt looked around the shop.

"I know you miss it but worry about your family. You're going to be a household name in less then a year while the rest of us are nameless Lima losers." Kurt looked back at him.

"There's no such thing as a Lima loser until you give up on your dreams." Kurt said with a soft smile looking at Noah through the window.

"Yeah well some of us never had any dreams to give up on." Kurt turned his head back. "Your car's done. I looked it over, every bolt and spark plug." Kurt looked over the car for a moment.

"Thanks I wouldn't trust to any other mechanics then the ones working here."

"I'm guessing that's like royal praise since you were working here since you were nine." Kurt laughed and nodded. "I'll have it out in a minute you shouldn't be out here with all the fumes. Puckerman's looking nervous." Kurt rolled his eyes and walked back into the office area. Dave watched Puck look an annoyed Kurt over. They were just perfect for each other. A part of him really wanted that with Blaine, the larger part of him did. A smaller part reminded him they'd only been going out a week and a half and not to get his hopes up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not dead or giving up on finishing I swear just…life is something else and I got to a point where this fic just came out so rough I decided to take a break. That's chapters from this but it's just frustrating. **

* * *

><p>They agreed on that weekend that David would come and they'd have dinner at the house. Blaine had never felt so nervous. He really really liked David he was sweet and strong. His parents were leaving the following weekend and didn't know when they'd be back. Blaine had pushed to just wing it but it had been David who agreed to meet them after only two weeks worth of a relationship. This pleased his parents to no end, which he guessed was good but Blaine wasn't ready for it.<p>

David seemed to sense his unease when he arrived. "Blaine you could have said no to this. Why didn't you tell me you weren't ready?" Blaine bit his lip and David gently pulled it free with his thumb.

"I felt out numbered. I swear my mother has some Jewish in her she's amazing with guilt." Blaine leaned against him with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry for pushing this I thought it would make you happy." Blaine jerked back.

"I am happy. I…I'm just worried it's too soon. They're going to be protective but I have no clue how much." Blaine heard talking on the stairs.

"Look the worst they can do is not approve of me. And as long as you do I don't care what they say. I'm with you because I want to be." Blaine let out a breath and felt his chest loosen. "There you look a little less stressed." David pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled at him.

"They probably went to the parlor."

"Traditional receiving room right?"

"Yeah. Someone's been studying."

"Well I figured I'd help out and be somewhat cultured." David shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"I think it's sexy." Blaine spoke softly looking up through his lashes because David seemed to really like that look. It worked and David put his arm around Blaine's lower back and walked with him to the parlor. Blaine's parents stood to greet them. "David this is my mother Evangaline. Mom this is David." David looked a little surprised she actually offered her hand to him. David took it kissing above the back of her hand "You may call me Eve." She replied with an approving smile.

"And this is my father Richard. Dad this is David." They shook hands before they all took a seat. Blaine pulled David to sit next to him on the two seatter.

"Blaine told us you were a mechanic."

"Yes sir. I work in Lima at Hummel Tire and Lube."

"It's nice to see that not all mechanics are old men I guess." Richard commented. Blaine frowned.

"Dad." He said in warning.

"No Blaine it's alright. Actually I came back from an accounting firm in Cleveland to take care of my father during his last months. It was the only place that was hiring and it helped pay the bills." His mother leaned over and took one of David's hands in hers.

"Oh such a good young man. I'm sorry for your loss." David gave her a smile and laid his other hand over hers.

"Thank you. Blaine's been helping me through it all. Even listened to my silly old stories."

"They weren't silly." Blaine muttered.

"You have a good son Eve he's taken good care of me. I just hope I can do half as well taking care of him." Blaine blushed.

"Quite the smooth talker you found son." Blaine clenched his jaw.

"Richard behave yourself." Eve scolded sitting back in her chair. "I do apologize for him. Blaine's our only son he's rather protective." Blaine felt satisfied seeing his mother come to their defense. He was starting to wonder why his father was getting so defensive. He hadn't been that way toward Kurt and no one after Kurt had met his parents. He was praying dinner would be ready soon. David took his hand in his which helped calm him down. "Blaine didn't tell us how you two met."

"I was going back to Lima and he happened to be broke down on the side of the road. We actually met during highschool." Blaine shifted uncomfortably he really didn't want his parents to know David had once been a bully. "I was having a hard time accepting who I was and he was one of the ones who tried to help me." Blaine gave him a soft smile and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb.

"So you haven't always known you were gay?" Blaine sighed what was his father doing? He'd been happy to meet David until he saw him.

"No sir not all of us are lucky to know ourselves at a young age. It's even harder when you know you'll be an outcast when you're one of the popular kids. And to answer other questions. No I do not announce my sexual preference to the world around me but only because if it was their business to know then I would. The people who are important already know." Blaine could feel the tension building between them. Blaine had really hoped this wouldn't happen.

"Excuse me madam but dinner is ready." The cook announced from the doorway. Oh thank god. Blaine watched as David stood and offered his arm to his mom. Eve took it with a giggle smiling when David escorted her into the dining room. Blaine reached for his father's arm.

"Dad please if you run him off I'll be following him so stop alright."

"You'd chose him over us?"

"David has done nothing but manners and sophistication. You're the one being the ass. It's embarrassing. Please stop." Richard Anderson wasn't a snob he'd had no problem with Kurt. Of course Kurt had been at Dalton. His dad sighed and left him to follow him into the dining room. David and his mother were chatting away about how Blaine helped him sort out his parent's things.

"What took you two so long? I thought you were right behind us."

"Sorry I had a privet question to ask." Richard said taking his seat. David gave Blaine a worried look Blaine just gave him a smile and sat down as well. Dinner was smooth since they mostly ate instead of talked. The only conversation was about the food. For a rocky start the night was starting to end well. When it was time to call it a night Blaine walked David out to his car.

"Well your mom seems to like me but your dad thinks I'm some backwoods loser."

"He does not he just…I don't know." Blaine leaned against David as the large man leaned against his truck. "Besides it's not what he thinks it's what I think." Blaine pulled David down for a kiss. "I think you're amazing for putting up with him."

"I think being scolded by your mom and you got him to settle down." David pulled his coat around them. "You should have put on a warmer jacket."

"Why when I have you to keep me warm?" Blaine teased engaging in another kiss. It didn't take long for it to grow heated. David was the one to pull away.

"No fair getting me all wound up baby." Blaine smirked and pressed his own trapped erection against David's thigh.

"You're not the only one. I never had sex in a car." Blaine just couldn't help teasing David.

"Shit I'm going to be hard all the way home."

"Then maybe you should call me when you get home and we'll talk about it."

"You're one horny little guy aren't you?" David teased.

"Oh I'm sure that part of me is far from little." Blaine replied rolling his hips.

"True. I guess it's a good thing I'm going home at least I don't have to go back into my parents with a hard on." Blaine gaped at him he'd forgotten about that. "Whelp, I think I'll call it a night." David reached down and rubbed Blaine through his pants. Blaine moaned and clung to David rocking against his open palm. "Good night I'll call you when I get home." Blaine gaped at him as David moved him back and opened the door to his truck.

"Oh that's just fucking evil. David what am I supposed to do, wait outside?" Blaine felt his cheeks heat up his cock throbbed with need.

"Run up to your room and lock the door and jerk off?" David offered his fake innocent face on. Blaine groaned and adjusted himself. "I didn't go too far did I?" David frowned looking concerned.

"I'll be fine." Blaine replied leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Though I do want to take you up to my room and lock us in." David chuckled and kissed him again.

"I'll see you next weekend. I'll drive here we can go out to a movie or something." Blaine smiled and nodded. It sounded like a wonderful idea. "Go inside before you freeze it's still cold out."

"Alright. Call me when you get home?"

"Yep." Blaine stepped back so David could close his door. Blaine walked back to the porch before David left. He sighed and leaned against the door willing his hard on away before he went back inside. He could hear his parents arguing so he went to see what about.

"Richard he's grown you can't tell him who he can and can't date." Blaine sighed.

"He never mentioned his boyfriend was bigger then him." Richard replied. Blaine blinked in shock. What did David's height have to do with anything? Kurt had ended up slightly taller then him. Blaine walked in.

"I don't understand. Kurt was taller then me. I'm not very tall most of my boyfriends have been just a little taller. What does David being taller mean?"

"He's bigger."

"That doesn't explain anything." Blaine said in exasperation.

"It's obvious you're…" His father stumbled over his wording and then it clicked.

"Oh god this was all about the fact that I bottom?" Blaine let out a hard laugh. "You're kidding me right? You gave him shit the whole time because of the positions you assumed we took in bed. Assuming that we'd gotten that far."

"You're spending the night what am I supposed to think and he's obviously…"

"The 'man'." Blaine made air quotes and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you you're sitting there grilling him like he's scum all because you made assumptions the moment you saw him. He's sweet and funny and he doesn't need me to take care of him. I try but he always just smiles at me and tells me I don't have to. Sure I'm probably jumping head long into this but it feels right. If I get my heart broken that's my fault." Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you both in the morning." Blaine kissed his mother's cheek and went upstairs. He hoped David got home soon he really wanted to talk to him.

**BLAINEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

David walked into the house hanging up his coat. Dinner had been interesting. He kicked off his shoes and headed upstairs. He didn't feel like watching television. Just getting into his sleep pants and calling Blaine. He took of his slacks and dress shirt laying them over the edge of the hamper. Feeling lazy he just crawled into bed in his boxers. He dialed Blaine and lay back on his pillows. "Hey, everything alright? He didn't save the big yelling for after I left did he?"

"_No he didn't yell. But I did find out what it was all about."_ Blaine sighed over the line.

"Do tell." Dave asked leaning his head back.

"_It's because you look like the more masculine part of our relationship."_ Dave was silent a moment before he burst out laughing. "It's not that funny." Blaine pouted over the phone.

"Don't you see he pulled a protective father of his prized daughter with us?"

"_I'm not a girl!"_ Blaine shouted making Dave wince.

"You don't have to yell Blaine. I know exactly how male you are clothes on or off."

"_Just because I take it up the ass does not make me the woman in our relationship."_ Blaine snapped.

"Blaine! I'm not saying that. Don't take your anger about the situation out on me. Your dad cares about you he just doesn't know how to tell you so it's not offending. They grew up in a time when it was way worse for gays."

"_I'm sorry." _

"It's alright I know it can be a touchy subject. But that's just how the world still works."

"_I know." _ Blaine sighed. _"Oh my god we just had like a mini fight right?"_

"And we survived don't dwell on it. Blaine baby I don't see you as a woman. If I did I certainly wouldn't be all over you." Blaine laughed and Dave smiled. "Well that aside I like your parents. I'm sure next time will go much smoother." Dave shifted pulling the cover up with his feet. "Your mom is nice. She's so small."

"_Yeah that was kind of the problem with them having me her body just couldn't keep a pregnancy or something. I don't know they never really went into detail about it." _ Blaine sounded like he was moving around.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

"_Getting into bed. I think that took more out of me then I thought it would. I wish you were here I need someone to cuddle." _Dave smiled and just couldn't get over how cute Blaine could be.

"I promise next weekend I'll come over. I'm going to the apartment complex tomorrow to submit my application. Once I'm moved in I can clean the house up and sell it." Dave yawned.

"_Seems I'm not the only one tired. I'll help you move. We can christen your new apartment." _Dave really liked that idea breaking in the new apartment with good memories of Blaine below him or against the wall. Dave groaned as his dick stirred back to life. It had taken half the ride home to calm down. _"You're thinking about it aren't you?"_

"Hard not to. I think I'll wait till we're done moving stuff in and then take you on the living room floor while we're still all hot and sweaty." Blaine moaned on the other end of the line. Dave smirked. "Then I think it would be proper to break in the bathroom. You look so damn sexy with water rolling down your skin. Then the kitchen, if I remember there's counters and some island thing." Blaine was panting on the other end Dave stroked himself picturing it, Blaine writhing under him or on top of him. "Then when we got to bed I want you to ride me. You just go wild I have to hold onto your hips or you'd hurt yourself." Blaine gasped and moaned into the phone. "Yeah that's it baby cum for me. Thinking about how we'll cover every surface there with our naked bodies there too." Blain came moaning his name. Dave closed his eyes moving his hand faster relying on pre to keep him slick. Dave came listening to Blaine pant.

"_I think I like phone sex." _Blaine purred. Dave chuckled.

"Well it was rather general but yeah it was hot listening to you cum just from my talking to you."

"_I'll call you tomorrow night."_

"I'll tell you how it all goes. Maybe they'll show me one and I'll describe it to you."

"_Goodnight David."_

"Goodnight Blaine." Dave hung up and set his phone down before reaching for tissues to clean himself up. Thinking on it he really wanted to do those things to Blaine. Maybe not all in one day but over and over again." Dave lay down staring up at his dim ceiling. Adding more items to his mental list of Blaine Anderson.


	8. Chapter 8

By March Dave had begun to fit into the garage and he was easily falling in love with Blaine. The sorter man was a lot more confident in their relationship which put Dave at ease. The house was sold to a nice couple with a new baby and he was living in a one bedroom. Thankfully the walls seemed to be pretty think because Blaine could be a screamer.

They were lounging on Dave's couch watching an older movie. "Do you have any plans for spring break next week?"

"Just grading a couple of things but otherwise no why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to spend the week here. I mean I have to work four of those days but I have a four day weekend we could do something." He'd been thinking about it and had finally worked up the nerve.

"I'd love to. I can find something to do while you're not here. Maybe visit Kurt and see how he's doing."

"Speaking of I had the really strange dream this morning." Dave didn't know whether to classify it as a nightmare or a dream. He didn't want Blaine to get the wrong impression. "I guess it's because Puckerman came in with Kurt's son."

"Um okay. Are you going to tell me what it was about?"

"Um well you see you were pregnant in my dream."

"Oh."

"Yeah it was really weird." Dave wasn't looking at Blaine so when he gave a little sniff Dave turned to him alarmed.

"I was going to tell you at dinner." David felt his blood run cold then hot as Blaine looked down. He couldn't see his face. "I honestly didn't know. I mean it has to be rare what are the odds two people so close could have the same…condition." Oh this was not happening it had to be another dream right.

"Blaine…" The smaller man's shoulders started shaking and Blaine burst out in laughter falling back on the sectional sofa from the deep gut laughs.

"Oh…oh I'm sorry but the look…the look on your face." Tears were starting to show in Blaine's eyes. "I'm sorry." Blaine tried taking deep breaths. "I couldn't resist." Dave just stared at him. He was joking! Dave had nearly had a heart attack and Blaine was laughing it up. Blaine apparently noticed his irritation because the laughs died.

"David I'm sorry it was a joke. I…I didn't mean to…" Blaine gave a real sniff and got up. "I'll just go."

"What?" Dave shook his head and got up catching Blaine and pulling him to his chest. "Don't go it's alright." Dave hugged him. "But just don't do something like that again I nearly had a stroke or something."

"I'm so sorry David." Blaine looked up at him clearly distressed. Dave leaned down kissing him softly.

"Blaine I said it was okay. Let's call it an early April fools joke and move on." Blaine smiled and leaned against him. Dave kissed the top of his head and hugged him tight. "But no more jokes like that I don't think I could take it." Blaine laughed a little against his chest.

"Oh I wish I had been recording that or something the look on your face was priceless." Blaine said grinning up at him.

"Just wait a good prank doesn't go unreciprocated."

"Oh such a big word from a grease monkey." Blaine faked an air of superiority.

"Yeah I'm pretty amazing reducing a dapper gentleman like you to swearing and begging for it harder." Blaine blushed at that.

"So how about we go to your house and grab you some clothes for the week. Or you can run around in my shirts they look really good on you."

"Mmm I have to go pick up my stuff for school anyway." Blaine leaned up and kissed him. "But I think I forgot to wash any of my sleep pants so I just might have to borrow a shirt to sleep in." Dave smiled and kissed him again.

"Want me to come with you?" Dave moved his kisses down Blaine's neck making the older man shiver.

"Sure you can help me pick out some movies too…oh David." Dave was palming Blaine's groin feeling it's growing, pun intended, interest.

"You may not be able to get pregnant but that doesn't mean we can't practice every chance we get." Dave bit Blaine's collar bone making the other moan and clutch at his arms. "Don't you agree?"

"Don't you dare stop." Blaine growled pulling him into a fierce kiss. Dave had no intentions before that and absolutely no other thought then to chance a little rug burn.

**BLAINEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

Blaine sat next to Kurt singing softly to his baby bump the following Monday. Kurt just smiled at him and stroked his hair. Ever since he'd gotten together with David he'd just felt so much happier that little piece that had been missing wasn't there anymore. "I think baby went to sleep on you."

"Awe well I guess I've gotten boring."

"No baby does that when Noah sings to. Sometimes I'll wake him up in the middle of the night just so he can sing baby to sleep so I can sleep." Kurt replied still running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Are you going to find out the gender before the baby is born?"

"No I don't want Noah to get too attached if something goes wrong."

"Oh please he's already supper attached. And you said your doc gave you a perfect bill of health last check up." Blaine was suddenly concerned.

"I almost lost Hayden on clean bills of health I'm trying to keep a distance." Blaine sat up and hugged Kurt. He wondered if anyone else realized how scared Kurt was. "I'm not trying to sound like I don't care I just am so afraid this won't happen."

"Shh Kurt it's alright. You worry too much." Blaine rested their foreheads together. "I'm here you know. If you don't feel like you can tell Noah something you can call me up anytime."

"Why are you still taking care of me?"

"I have the advantage of being close to you again, because I'm damn good at it, and David won't let me take care of him like you do." Blaine gave Kurt his patented puppy dog look making Kurt laugh and give him a little shove.

"Blaine Anderson you're something else."

"Mmm don't I know it." Blaine picked up his drink and sat back with it. "So how's Noah doing with his new duties as the glee teacher?"

"Good he really enjoys it, some nights I can't get him and Hayden to shut up about it."

"Hayden?"

"He takes the bus over to the high school and waits in the main office until Noah picks him up. Sue's been really good about it I think she might even like him. Noah said he caught them with a map once and they stashed it away and pretended nothing was going on. I think she's trying to corrupt him but he still acts like my little boy so I'm not worried."

"Wow who would have thought?" Blaine was a little blown away. He remembered Sue she was…well she was scary.

"So tell me, how is your sex life?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. Noah is freaking out about hurting the baby no matter what I tell him or get the doctor to tell him. By the way I'm never doing that again." Kurt pouted at him.

"No way I'm not giving you fuel for that fire. " Blaine replied shaking his head. "But I will tell you about the joke I pulled on David." Kurt raised a brow. "Well Saturday he told me he had this dream where I was pregnant. It was really a spur of the moment kind of joke. He looked so torn between how he should feel about it. I tapped into my acting, sniffled a little and told him I was and had been thinking about how to tell him. Oh the look on his face was priceless. Even if I felt bad after."

"That's funny and horrible at the same time." Kurt laughed and Blaine was drawn into the laughter. "Oh that's priceless."

"Mmm didn't phase him too much because he took me on the living room floor as if he was trying to make it true." He must have been day dreaming because next thing he knew Kurt was waving a hand in front of his face. "Sorry."

"That good?"

"Yeah. It's like being teenagers again we just can't keep our hands off each other."

"Ahh the honeymoon stage. I remember it well." Kurt sighed and rubbed his baby bump.

"If you ever need a babysitter call me. I'd love to watch Hayden and the baby." Kurt smiled at him and hugged him.

"Kurt we're home." Kurt smiled and looked up.

"What are you two up to?" Noah asked as Hayden ran past him.

"Having an affair." Kurt said not missing a beat. Blaine choked and tried to pull away without jostling Kurt too much.

"Kurt don't do that to Blaine you're going to make his head explode." Noah said walking to the couch. "Thanks for keeping him company. Hayden just had to go birthday shopping." Kurt released Blaine and reached up for Noah who kissed him.

"No problem but now I'm thinking of retracting my offer to babysit after the baby is born." Blaine shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Kurt had a sick sense of humor sometimes.

"Awe no don't I'm sorry." Kurt pouted and looked like Blaine had kicked his puppy.

"Blaine really I knew he was joking. Besides you're bottoming now, what worries do I have?" Noah replied smoothly. Blaine blushed a little at his nonchalant tone. Kurt sniffled next to them.

"Kurt don't cry it's alright I'm not mad at you." Blaine rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Kurt sniffed. Blaine hugged him.

"How about I make you my chocolate chip cookies? You can't lick the spoon this time either."

"I never get to lick the spoon." Kurt pouted.

"Well remind me when you're not pregnant to make them and I'll let you. Want to help me?" Kurt sniffed and nodded. Blaine helped him off the couch.

"Wait you make him cookies?"

"It makes him happy and trust me a happy pregnant Kurt is a way better then a sad pregnant Kurt. Just hide them from him and let him have a few. Otherwise he'll make himself sick." Blaine followed Kurt into the kitchen.

"Dad I can't find the tape!" Hayden shouted from the top of the stairs. Blaine laughed hearing Noah sigh and head up.

"Oh that little boy has him wrapped around his little finger." Kurt nodded and pulled out a few eggs. Blaine found the mixer and hefted it to the counter. "So how is Mercedes wedding planning going over the phone?"

"Pretty good we skype every chance we get. Her dress is okayed for fabric and we already bought the material for it. I'm going to start sewing it now that I got everything cut out. Took forever since I have to take breaks." Kurt was already cheering up.

"I trust you'll get it done in no time." Kurt was already smiling again.

"Blaine do me one favor?"

"What?"

"Go make sure. I don't think a surprise baby is something either of you can handle. Even if it's just to appease my pregnancy hormones as an excuse." Kurt gave him a pleading look.

"Alright Kurt but I'm telling you it's not going to happen."

**DAVEBLAINEDAVEBLAINE**

Dave was under a car when Blaine arrived for lunch. It was hilarious to see him trying to hide whatever smelled so good from the other guys who had ganged up on him. Dave laughed and walked over. "Get lost guys."

"Jezze kid you got it good. My wife never makes me more then a sandwich." Eddie pouted.

"Not my problem." Dave shrugged and led Blaine to the back where they had a few tables.

"I hope I don't get you in trouble but you forgot your lunch this morning and I just felt like cooking so…" Blaine set the plastic bag down taking out two containers and a thermos.

"It smells great what is it?"

"Just a little Italian chicken and spaghetti. I started it this morning for dinner before I realized it would be done by lunch." Blaine blushed and set down a bowl. Dave didn't eat spaghetti if it was mixed with the sauce before he got it. Blaine thought it was such a cute quirk, Dave just let it go. Dave fixed a bowl full and leaned over to kiss Blaine thank you. Catcalls came from up front and Blaine pulled away blushing darker.

"Don't worry about them they're just jealous I've got the best lover." Blaine smiled and opened the thermos. "Just some cherry koolaid but it tastes pretty good together." Dave was so in love with Blaine he never had to ask for much of anything Blaine just seemed to know. No matter how hard he tried to break Blaine of his need to take care of people the shorter man always managed to find little ways to take care of him. He hadn't expected a warm lunch at all. Blaine had spent Monday with Kurt and had come home with cookies. When Blaine told him what happened he'd just laughed earning a cookie to the head.

They enjoyed lunch together and Dave told him to leave the leftovers incase he had to pull a late shift. Blaine hadn't seemed too happy after that. Dave felt kind of bad that Blaine was stuck at his appartment the whole first week of April. On the bigger hand it was nice having someone to go home to at night.

When he got home the containers were empty. Those dirty thieves he worked with had eaten it behind his back while he was under a car. Blaine had just laughed when Dave told him they demanded Blaine bring them lunch every day. They had settled in front of the TV watching a rather boring baseball game. "David can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything." Dave said putting his arm over Blaine's shoulders as they relaxed on the couch.

"I've been thinking about what I want to do. I mean I could try going back to New York and get back on stage." Dave couldn't help but tense at that. They'd never really talked about living father then two hours from each other. Of course they'd only been a couple for less then four months. "But I think I want to go to school to become a pediatrician. I mean I'll finish the school year out teaching but I want to get away from music. I love it but it's just not what I want anymore. And I can go to the community college for prerequisites not that my parents wouldn't pay for school again." Blaine worried his lip.

"I think you'd do good with kids. You handle your student's just fine. If you need to go farther away for school then do it." Blaine turned to face him.

"I'm not going to go far. I can find plenty of places I can commute to. Or even take online classes."

"Blaine what good is going to school around here?"

"I could go to Columbus it's just as far as Westerville. Wait are you telling me to go?" Blaine pulled away.

"Blaine don't turn it into something it's not. I know what you're thinking and I won't let you hang around here if you could go to a better school."

"I can go to Ohio State it is a good school. I finally found you I know we've only been going out for four months but I'm not going to give you up." Blaine stood up and walked into the kitchen. Dave sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Blaine I'm not trying to push you away." Dave hauled himself off the couch it would be easier if he could corner Blaine in the kitchen. "Blaine I guess it came out wrong. I just don't want to see you stuck anywhere. You're too vibrant for that."

"The funny thing is I was in New York and I made a name for myself and I felt stuck." Blaine leaned against the fridge and looked up at him. "I'm probably just crazy I mean I'm twenty eight, twenty nine this summer and I'll probably be like fifty by the time I graduate." Blaine closed his eyes. "I just realized I can't sit around all day. It drives me mad I'm so use to moving all the time. If you haven't looked yet I organized your cupboards by type of food then alphabetized them like that." Dave frowned then opened one and yep Blaine had. Dave couldn't help but start laughing. Blaine of course didn't find that as amusing.

"What's gotten into you? You've been on edge the past day."

"I made an appointment with Kurt's doctors." Dave stood dumbfounded Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's just to appease Kurt so he'll leave me alone about it."

"You're sure?" Blaine gave him a hard look and brushed past him. "I don't get it what's with the mood swings?"

"Because I've been thinking about it and I'm not sure I want to hear that I can't!" Dave took hold of Blaine and dragged him to the couch.

"Blaine what's going on?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just seeing Kurt and Noah. Kurt's acting like he doesn't want to get attached but he's happy and Noah just adopted Hayden." Blaine shrugged. "I'm sorry I'm being irrational." Blaine turned his puppy dog eyes on Dave and the bigger man just melted pulling Blaine close.

"I'd miss you if you went out of state. This weekend relationship we have is already hard enough."

"I know." Blaine snuggled closer. "I'm sorry I just let myself think too much. God I feel like an idiot."

"Don't Blaine. It's kind of a concept that it still really new to me." Dave rubbed his back.

"I probably seem like I'm trying to move too fast. But everything just feels right for once."

"Considering we had sex before we were technically even a couple I think moving fast is not something we can avoid." Dave pulled Blaine into his lap and held him. "You know if you can't it's not the end of the world. There are plenty of little girls and boys who are just aching for a good home."

"I guess you're right." Blaine sighed and relaxed against him. "I could kick Kurt for getting me thinking about it."

"Maybe after the baby's born. I'll hold Puckerman back for you." Blaine laughed and laid his head on Dave's shoulder. "You know I think your little freak out was cute. You haven't had one in a while."

"Jerk." Blaine muttered.

"So Mr. Anderson feel like playing a little doctor? Sadly since you're not qualified I guess I'll have to take over since I'm the only one with a little medical training." Blaine snickered and climbed off his lap heading for the bed room.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine hated that Dave was at work. He'd just come back from his appointment. He had mixed feelings about it. Dr. Riley had suggested a couple of good programs to get him started with his career goal. It had helped to talk while being poked and prodded. Blaine felt uneasy and wanted Dave to sooth away that feeling with his own hands. To ease the feeling he changed into one of Dave's shirts and curled up in bed.

Dave kissed him awake Blaine blinked up at him a moment before launching himself into his lovers arms. "Whoa whoa baby are you alright?"

"I hate physical exams they just…" Blaine shivered. Dave seemed to understand because he spent the next ten minutes touching Blaine.

"You're lucky I washed my hands." Blaine chuckled and lay there. "You alright now?"

"Mmm better but I guess we're eating sandwiches for dinner."

"Nope we'll go out." Dave got up. "I just need to take a shower."

"Want company?" Blaine purred sitting up.

"If you do we won't leave the house." Dave replied making Blaine smile. "Get dressed, nothing fancy we're just going to Emily's."

"So just your t-shirt isn't appropriate?" Blaine asked kneeling up on the bed.

"No, bad boy, go get dressed." Dave scolded lightly retreating into the bathroom. Blaine chuckled to himself and pulled off Dave's shirt laying it on the foot of the bed. Listening to Dave take a shower he got dressed. When Dave came back out Blaine perched on the edge of the bed just watching him.

"So how did the appointment go?" Blaine smiled softly at Dave's unsure tone.

"After much uncomfortable poking and prodding, the conclusion is no, they still have lab work to come back but he said I didn't appear to have the right parts on the ultrasound. At least Kurt will stop hounding me every time I mention sex with you."

"Maybe someone should get Puckerman drunk just so Hummel can get some." Blaine chuckled and helped Dave button the cuffs on his shirt. "Are you ok Blaine? I mean honestly?"

"Yes David I am alright. I think when I came home I didn't feel that good about it but I slept on it, what are you looking at me like that for?"

"You, you said when I came home." Blaine smiled and pulled Dave to him.

"Yes Dave home. Here with you where there's someone to come home to at night." Blaine pulled his stunned lover into a kiss. "I think you mentioned going out to dinner."

"Yeah then we'll come home and I'll make double sure you don't feel off with a stranger having touched you."

"Gah now you make it sound dirty." Blaine pulled away.

"Either way." Dave shrugged leading them out. Blaine rolled his eyes but wore a smile.

**DAVEBLAINEDAVEBLAINE**

The first night back in his own bed was horrible. After only a week of sleeping next to David every night Blaine had gotten absolutely used to it. He'd snuck one of Dave's shirts that smelled like him. He was wearing it as he lay in bed at one in the morning. He had to get sleep. He had classes in the morning. His week with David had been great. They'd had little tiffs but they'd worked them out just as quick if not quicker. They'd fit so well.

Blaine rolled over and sighed closing his eyes. He decided to try his technique to calm himself on the stage before an opening performance. Blaine jerked awake when his alarm went off in what felt like only a minute later. Blaine dragged himself through his morning and grumpily drank his coffee in his class room. His phone rang around seven as his students started pouring in. He answered it. _"I didn't sleep well either. I think I snuggled your t-shirt to death."_ Blaine smiled.

"I knew I was missing a shirt." Blaine heard Dave laugh on the other end.

"_I happen to be missing one too."_

"I thought it would help. Be careful at work."

"_I will. Just wanted to tell you how much I missed you." _Blaine closed his eyes.

"I missed you too maybe tonight will be easier."

"_We'll see, have a good day. Bye." _Dave hung up. Blaine put his phone on silent and looked up to see his students smirking at him. Oh right class started in five minutes.

"I didn't know teachers could be so disgustingly cute." One boy teased. Blaine just gave them a half smile.

"You'll understand when you're older." Blaine walked around the front of his desk.

"So are you going to look like a love stuck puppy all week?" Another teased. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Pop quizz." He announced making the boys groan and glare at their chatty classmate. "That will teach you all to listen in on a person's phone conversation." Torturing his students with pop quizzes made him feel much better, by lunch he was his regular bouncy self again. He was eating with the other staff when his phone rang. He excused himself to answer it recognizing the number.

"Mr. Anderson this is Doctor Riley. Is there a time you can come back in this week?"

"Come back in?" Blaine felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Yes I'm going to have an associate of mine do another ultrasound." Blaine collapsed against the wall. "Mr. Anderson are you alright?" She sounded truly concerned. He took a deep breath.

"I…I can take a sick day do you have a spot open for me tomorrow?" Blaine felt sick. He'd let himself believe he had been born just like every other man.

"I have an opening at noon."

"I'll be there thank you for getting back to me so quickly."

"Please don't worry we just want to make double sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes I'll try goodbye." Blaine hung up and slid to the floor. He felt sick maybe it wouldn't be too hard to pull off a sick day.

"Blaine are you alright?" Blaine looked up. Fred had taught at the school when Blaine had been a student. It had taken a very long time to get use to the adult relationship with first names.

"No I…I think I caught something. I suddenly don't feel well." Fred tutted at him and helped Blain to his feet.

"You're certainly greener then just a few minutes ago. I think you should go home."

"I'm going to head straight to the dean's office and do just that." Blaine gave him a weak smile and walked down the hall. He was home half an hour later stripping down to his boxers and pulling on David's shirt. Blaine wanted to call him, he was freaking out. He didn't want to burden David but he wanted his comfort. Blaine quickly gathered up his items for overnight and was on his way to David's apartment.

**BLAINEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

When Dave arrived home he went straight for the shower he'd been so tired he'd ended up covered in more grease the usual. As usual he used a dish soap to get rid of the grease and oil then washed with a milder soap. He felt a little better after a shower but still felt drained. He walked into his bed room flicking on the light. Luckily the towel was secure around his hips or it would have fallen from the sudden jump. Blaine was laying in his bed his arms clutching a pillow. His face was tortured looking. Blaine hadn't come just because, he had to have a reason. "Blaine." Dave sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder. The muscle there was tense. "Blaine baby wake up." Blaine jerked awake staring off for a moment before he looked at Dave. "Blaine what's wrong?"

"Doctor Riley called me at lunch and wants me to come back in for another look. That means I could still. I thought it was no but now I could. Could even be…" Blaine threw his arms around Dave and clung to him. "I don't know what to think or feel. I just feel sick and I wanted to come here." Dave hugged him tight and rubbed his back.

"First you need to calm down. You're having a panic attack and not thinking strait. You went to the doctor to be sure and that's what you're going to do tomorrow. There was probably a little mix up in the lab. They just want to take good care of you." Blaine started to relax. "We talked about this. If you are we'll start using condoms. If you're pregnant we'll sit down and talk about it. If you're not we'll talk about that too." Blaine shook as he relaxed some more. "I think they should have called you at a better time. When's your appointment?"

"Tomorrow at noon." Blaine replied sitting back. "I'm such a mess why do you put up with me?" Dave smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I love you." Dave sighed against his lovers lips. Blaine pulled back and searched Dave's eyes. Finding only sincerity there Blaine leaned forward placing a chaste barely there kiss to Dave's lips.

"I love you too." Blaine sat in Dave's lap leaning against him. "I'm sorry I just got this idea in my head and I panicked."

"You do that from time to time. It is kind of a scary thing. I can get the freak out, we let ourselves come to the conclusion that you couldn't I think for our own ease of mind." Dave kissed Blaine's shoulder.

"I feel like such a moron." Blaine mumbled.

"You're not and don't think that." Blaine gave him a small smile. "Now I think I should get dressed and we'll relax on the couch. We'll order some Chinese food."

"Alright." Blaine got up already dressed for comfort. Dave's shirt looking so big on him. Dave pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Blaine was already tucked against the corner of his couch. Dave smiled sadly. Blaine was usually so calm. At first he'd had more little freak outs but once they'd settled into their relationship he'd calmed down. Dave had figured that Blaine didn't do well with new situations that he couldn't direct how it all turned out. One freak out was that he couldn't find his messenger bag with all his students work. Blaine had went through his entire house just for Dave to suggest it was probably in his car.

"Blaine what do you want to eat?" He asked stepping into the kitchen to dial the number off the fridge.

"Orange chicken and veggies." Blaine replied his voice still sounding a little off. "And crab cheese wantons. Orange sauce on the side." Dave smiled and hit call. He placed their order and retrieved the cash from his jeans before joining Blaine on the couch. Dave decided they'd talk about the news when it was final. He wouldn't mind having to change their bedroom activities. They were still so new together. Blaine curled up next to him before and after dinner and clung to him in his sleep. Blaine would remain at Dave's until Dave got home so they could talk. Able to or not they needed to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine sat in the far more comfortable conference chair once again feeling off having been poked and prodded at. This time by two sets of hands. "I'm so sorry Mr. Anderson this is my fault."

"No please I knew better then to take your assumption without the lab work to back it up." They were waiting for one more piece of information to come in. Dr. Riley had pushed it through because of her mistake. She told him it might be too early to tell he'd have to return for another pregnancy test. Dr. Jade entered with a file.

"Sorry we're keeping you here so long."

"No I want to be sure. It's fine." Blaine gave both women a charming smile. "So…?"

"You still need to come back in two weeks just to make sure."

"I'll make the appointment so I can get the day off."

"Are there any other questions you have for us?"

"Well my boyfriend and I have been having unprotected sex from the beginning how come I've never gotten pregnant?"

"I see Kurt didn't bother passing on anything I told him except making you come in here." Dr. Riley pulled out a piece of paper and drew two foursquare boxes. On one she wrote an X and Y on the top and two Xs down the left side. The other had X and Y on both top and side. "Now in a heterosexual reproduction they have a fifty fifty chance of a boy or girl during each pregnancy." In the top right boy she wrote two Xs then an XY in the box next to it the boxes under them the same. Blaine remembered doing genetic squares at Dalton. "But for male pregnancies you only have a twenty five percent chance for a girl. Then fifty percent could be male. Then there are the twenty five percent non viable, they often self terminate. We think that these double Ys occur more often then the statistics present." Blaine mulled over it.

"I think I understand. That's why Kurt took so long to get pregnant."

"That and we honestly aren't lying when we tell couples that too much sex can hinder pregnancy."

"My parents had a hard time having me would that be genetic?"

"It's possible. We couldn't tell you because we still don't know why this happens. There's no special coding for it and no extra chromosomes in your sequencing. The only anomaly is your Y chromosome it looks more like a Y then the I that is has been observed to be turning into. We're still testing that hypothesis but we just have you and Kurt to look at so our sample base is too small."

"Thank you I think that's the only questions I had."

"Just remember to cut down your chances of getting pregnant you and your partner should start using condoms."

"I'm actually going to talk to him tonight. He won't let me go home till he does."

"That's wonderful. It's always good to hear about couples talking to each other. If you need us just call and we'll do what we can." Blaine shook their hands with a smile and left. He stopped at the super market on his way back to Dave's. The box sat on Dave's bedside table along with a new bottle of lube as Blaine slept in one of Dave's shirts huddled under the covers. Maybe it wasn't the best way to break the news but it was the most obvious.

**BAVEBLAINEDAVEBLAINE**

"Now I remember why I hated finals." Blaine groaned stretching out over Dave's lap.

"That bad."

"I never want to grade another essay or test ever again." Blaine sighed looking up at the ceiling. "They offered for me to come back if I got my teaching certificate, credentials, or whatever. I think I actually laughed at him. I don't know how the academic teachers do it they certainly cover more material then I did."

"Well it's over now and you can take the summer off and look for schools." Dave was running his fingers through Blaine's curly locks. "Blaine we've been going out for six months right." Blaine just made a happy sound. Dave snorted at his puppy dog antics pressing his head against Dave's hand. "Blaine will you move in with me?" Brown eyes opened wide. Dave worried his lip.

"You're sure I wouldn't crowd you?"

"Baby would ask if I thought we couldn't cohabitate? We did for a whole week with only a few problems." Dave worried his lip more.

"We can give it a try. I would really, really like to be here when you get home. I sleep better with you then in that big empty house." Blaine sat up and kissed Dave. "Yes I'll move in with you David." They shared a kiss as Blaine's phone started ringing. "Ignore it." He mumbled against Dave's lips as he pulled the bigger man on top of him. But his phone wouldn't stop ringing. Dave sighed and sat up snatching the phone off the coffee table.

"It's Mercedes." He said holding the still ringing phone. Blaine took it and answered it.

"This had better be important Mercy I'm kind of in the middle of something." There was a moment of silence and Blaine's eyes widened and he jumped off the couch. "Why didn't any one call me!" He shouted. "I'll be right there. I'll call you when we get there to see what room he's in." Blaine hung up and began rushing to get his shoes and keys.

"Blaine what's going on?"

"Kurt had the baby three days ago."

"Three days?"

"Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel are the only one's who have my number they thought one of them had called me." Blaine pulled on his shoes and managed to drop his keys five times. "He's not doing well they almost lost both of them or something." Blaine was shaking. Dave stopped him and took the keys sliding his phone in his pocket.

"I'll drive you, focus on talking to Mercedes." Blaine gave him a grateful smile as Dave slipped on his old sneakers and they left. Blaine was filled in on the way to Lima General. Kurt was refusing to see his little girl or even talk about her. He was snapping at everyone and just being a bitch. Even Mercedes had been chased out of the room. When they arrived they went straight for the fourth floor. Mercedes was waiting for them.

"There you are. I'm so sorry no one called you. Kurt didn't and Rachel's busy with a show and I assumed Kurt did." She looked really apologetic. Blaine hugged her and gave her a smile.

"It's alright I just finished at Dalton and Dave's had the past couple of days off being sick. Can Kurt have visitors?"

"Yes but he's just…" Mercedes threw her hands up. "Noah's a mess and their parents just don't know what to do."

"How's the baby?" Dave asked.

"She's still in an incubator but they said that by Monday she'll be ready to go home." Mercedes looked so upset.

"Well let me give it a shot." Blaine sighed looking down the hall. "Room 409?"

"Yep good luck." Blaine just smiled at her and walked down the hall.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything?" She said startling Dave.

"Not really I had just asked him to move in with me is all."

"Oh how exciting." She clapped her hands. "You two are just so adorable together. But if you hurt him I'll cut you."

"I think I'd rather be strangled by one of Hummel's scarves." Dave replied making her laugh. They sat down waiting to see what Blaine could accomplish.

**BLAINEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door before letting himself in. "Kurt are you awake?"

"Yeah. Took you long enough."

"Well no one called me till about half an hour ago." Kurt looked shocked. "Yeah everyone else knew but me." Blaine walked over to the bed and sat next to Kurt. "How do you feel?"

"Going to beat around the bush? Well that's certainly refreshing to just coming in and berating me about the baby."

"No Kurt I honestly want to know how you feel. I already know how Eve is doing." Kurt closed his eyes. "Kurt talk to me. We're all worried about you. I've been worried since your fourth month did you really become so detached?"

"My stitches itch and they won't let me go home. Hayden's staying with my parents and he's mad at me for I don't know what. I've managed to get them to leave me alone I…Blaine what's wrong with me?"

"Kurt have you talked to the doctors?"

"Post partum depression." Kurt mumbled. "They tell me it will pass and if I talk it'll get better. She almost died."

"But she didn't." Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. "How is it that you're talking to me and you've chased everyone else out?"

"I don't know maybe I'm just tired of it. I've always told you everything." Kurt rubbed at his eyes. "Plus if I make you cry I think Dave might come in and murder me."

"He might yell but that's it." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own. "I think you've just been allowed enough time to think without people talking at you." Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's. They sat in silence a little while as Kurt cried. Blaine was caught up in the fact that Kurt had caved so easily to him. Kurt never could keep a secret from him long. But he'd been expecting Kurt to chase him out and scream and shout.

"I want to see my baby." Kurt finally sobbed. Blaine hugged him.

"Do you want me to go get a nurse?" Kurt nodded against his shoulder. "Alright Kurt you're going to have to let go of me." Kurt let go and started drying his eyes. "I'll be right back." Blaine kissed Kurt's temple and left him. As he passed the waiting area to get to the nurses' station Mercedes and David watched him. He leaned over the desk with a smile.

"Hello sir how may I help you?"

"I'm one of Mr. Hummel's friends and I think he's finally ready to go see his little girl. Is he able to get out of bed?"

"Oh thank God. We were beginning to worry. Some mothers go through the same thing but once they see their baby they're fine. Mr. Hummel just refused and refused." The girl at the desk jumped up and got a wheel chair. They walked back down the hall Mercedes jumped up.

"What's going on?"

"He's going to go see her. Don't you dare crowd him or he'll just clam up."

"How do you do that?"

"I'm just that awesome." It took a while to get Kurt settled in the chair. Dave, Mercedes and Blaine watched from outside the windowed NICU as Noah stared dumbly at Kurt as the nurse rolled him in and gave him one more warning about his stitches. Kurt smiled at Noah and thanked the nurse without looking at her. Kurt reached for Noah and they observed them come back together as a couple. Noah hugged Kurt as tight as he dared. When Kurt got to see Eve for the first time he burst in to sobbing tears. That's when they left knowing the little family would be alright. Blaine leaned against Dave in the car. He had wanted to stay but Blaine had a feeling Noah and Eve would be all Kurt could see for the rest of the day.

Dave pulled Blaine in to a hug as soon as they were back at the apartment. "You're amazing did you know that?" Blaine smiled.

"I didn't do anything. Kurt was already on the edge of giving in and I just happened to be there at the right time. He's been having a hard time with this pregnancy but I think they'll be alight." Blaine pulled Dave into a kiss. "So this whole moving in amazingness. I don't think my stuff and your stuff will fit in a one bedroom. It's been ninety days we could upgrade to a two bedroom and make the second room into a study or storage room."

"I can't afford a two Blaine."

"No but splitting the rent with your boyfriend would make it possible. You'd be paying less then you do now." David smiled at him. "We'll be able to welcome a whole new apartment."

"Maybe we should say good bye to this one first." David toppled them onto the couch.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>I spent a long ass time thinking if I wanted to keep to my style. And since Kurt already can in the verse I just couldn't resist the possibility. There are actually two versions of this story one where Blaine can and one where Blaine can't. That's how in depth I get into choosing. I'm posting the one where he can because it just came out better.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Well it's going to take some work but I think we're going to get this place looking good in no time." Dave said setting down the last box. Blaine smiled at him from the kitchen as he finished putting their food away.

"Unpack first then we'll decorate. I'm so glad the bedrooms are bigger. My bed barely fits."

"I keep telling you mine would have fit just fine. We always end up cuddled in the middle anyway."

"But we can have sex without fearing we'll fall off the bed." Blaine argued reminding Dave why he'd agreed to let Blaine bring his king-size. Dave smirked and advanced on Blaine. "Unless you remember exactly which box the condoms and lube are in then think again." If Dave was more honest he'd never been happy they suddenly had to switch to condoms. But the bigger part, the part that loved Blaine understood and accepted that they weren't ready for an unplanned baby. They had been lucky before and Dave wanted Blaine to himself for at least a year before they talked about trying. Dave thought hard he'd tried to put them in a box he could remember just for such an occasion.

"If I find them in five minutes can I have you anyway I want?" He asked thinking he remembered where they were.

"You have five minutes before we go back to packing found or not." Blaine agreed with an amused smile. Dave rushed into their bed room and started shoving items aside to find his old football duffle bag. He'd tossed them in there he was sure of it. But where the hell had he put the damn thing?

He went from their bedroom to the spare room to the bathrooms. He let out frustrated sound after angry sound. "Blaine have you seen my McKinley duffle?" He called from the hall.

"Maybe." Dave paused, Blaine's voice sounded off. He rushed to the end of the hall and stood dumbfounded. Blaine was in Dave's lazy boy legs spread wide, three fingers deep in his own hole, and wearing Dave's old letterman jacket. Dave felt his cock stir at the sight. Next to Blaine amongst the small boxes on their coffee table was the box of condoms he'd been looking for.

"Such a fucking tease." Dave growled walking over to him.

"I…un wanted to be…anh spontaneous." Blaine replied cheeks flushed as he fingered himself.

"Damn Blaine that's hot." Dave groaned rubbing himself through his jeans.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me?" Blaine had pulled his fingers out and was watching Dave with a dark lust in his eyes. Dave strode across their living room and leaned down kissing Blaine hard.

"Up." He growled pulling back. Blaine stood after Dave backed up. Dave's old jacket hanging on him. Blaine moved to shrug it off. "No leave it on." He ordered pulling himself out of his jeans before taking a seat. "You want it get me ready." Blaine flushed and pulled a foil packet out of the box kneeling in front of Dane. He leaned forward and licked from base to slit before taking all of Dave. Dave groaned and leaned his head back. Blaine didn't linger it was apparent Blaine wanted Dave to fuck him. Blaine opened the packet and rolled the latex on. "Eager?"

"We've been moving for the past two days of course I am." Blaine replied before impaling himself. Dave swore and gripped Blaine's hips.

"Easy Blaine I don't want you to hurt yourself." Dave eased his grip rubbing Blaine's side. Blaine looked like he was in pain and Dave felt a wave of panic.

"I'm fine just give me a moment." Blaine said through his teeth. Blaine looked at him. "Don't you dare go soft on me I'm fine." He took a breath meeting Dave's gaze. Blaine began moving kissing away any protest Dave might have. Dave's recliner creaked it's protests to their movements. Dave's shirt was spattered with Blaine's cum and they were covered in sweat. Blaine kissed Dave over and over till Dave lifted him off.

"Damn." Dave frowned and Blaine looked down. Blaine took a shaky breath.

"It's alright." He said getting off Dave's lap.

"Blaine I honestly didn't feel it break."

"Dave it's alright most of it's still in the latex." Blaine's smile was forced and Dave felt horrible. "It's my fault I didn't use enough lube and went to fast." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. He was trying to hide. Dave stood up cleaning up in the kitchen before pulling Blaine back into his lap.

"Blaine these things happen we'll just be careful next time." Blaine nodded against his neck.

"You look hot in my letterman jacket." Blaine laughed softly. "Why don't you go take a shower I'll get the TV all hooked up? I'll pop the leftovers in the microwave."

"We need to start unpacking."

"We will, food first and a little rest." Blaine got up and walked to their bedroom to use the attached bathroom. Dave worried his bottom lip. He hoped the little incident didn't shake Blaine too much.

**DAVEBLAINEDAVEBLAINE**

Blaine was locked in the guest bathroom watching the minutes on his phone tick by slower then ice. Two weeks two agonizing weeks of not knowing. He wasn't a girl so he couldn't go by cycle so he'd decided to wait two weeks to be on the safe side. His phone beeped letting him know he could look at the stick. Blaine had waited to pee all freaking morning waiting for Dave to leave for work. Blaine picked up the instructions then looked at the stick.

He let out a strangled sound. He had no idea if it was a sure negative or positive. Maybe if he let it sit longer? He jumped when his phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Blaine I hate to ask but could you come over and help me with Eve. She just wont stop crying and I've tried everything." Blaine smiled Kurt was just the distraction he needed.

"Yeah I'll come over. Need anything?"

"No just someone to keep me sane. I have to finish Mercedes dress."

"Kurt I'll be over in ten minutes." Blaine was already going to his and Dave's bedroom to get dressed. So fifteen minutes later Kurt was pulling him in to the living room where Eve was crying. "You tried everything?"

"Yes." Kurt ran his hands through his hair. "She's been fussy all morning but she doesn't have a fever and she sucked down a whole bottle. Hayden usually calmed when I sang she just cries more." Kurt looked so desperate. Blaine figured even experienced parents his new walls with a second child. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and moved to pick Eve up. She looked so much more like Noah with her dark patch of hair and her eyes had darkened to a hazel blue.

"Let's see what song should we sing?" Blaine asked the one month old. "Oh I know."

_Christopher Robin and I walked along_

_Under branches lit up by the moon_

_Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore_

_As our days disappeared all too soon_

_But I've wandered much further today than I should_

_And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood_

Blaine began to walk around the living room swaying Eve a little. She was still crying but he had her attention.

_So help me if you can_

_I've got to get back_

_To the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_You'd be surprised_

_There's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

Blaine twirled her and that earned a smile. He smiled back at her while he sang.

_Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do_

_Got a honey jar stuck on his nose_

_He came to me asking help and advice_

_And from here no one knows where he goes_

_So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there_

_How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear_

_It's hard to explain how a few precious things_

_Seem to follow throughout all our lives_

_After all's said and done I was watching my son_

_Sleeping there with my bear by his side_

_So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going_

_I swear that the old bear whispered _

_"Boy welcome home"_

_Believe me if you can_

_I've finally come back_

_To the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_What do you know_

_There's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin_

_Back to the ways of Christopher Robin_

_Back to the days of Pooh_

Eve yawned and blinked up at him. "There now all that fuss and driving your daddy crazy? I bet you're just missing your other daddy today." Blaine and Noah sang in similar tones and she'd always like his voice when Kurt was still pregnant. "Yeh you're just a daddy's little girl." Eve yawned again. "Let's get you up to bed for a nap I think that will make you more agreeable." Blaine took Eve upstairs and put her in her crib. For a moment it looked like she was going to fuss again but he turned on her mobile and she was distracted long enough to fall asleep. He grabbed the baby monitor making sure they were both on before heading back down stairs.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get people to do what you want or cooperate. You don't have to make any effort." Kurt set the portable where they could hear it.

"I just happen to sound enough like Noah to her." Blaine shrugged. "I'm sure she would have cried herself out if you'd left her."

"You might be right." Kurt sighed and looked at the dress on his dressmaker's dummy. "You'd make a good dad." Kurt wasn't looking at Blaine when he spoke so he missed the pained expression the first time. He turned around speaking. "You'd be able to charm the baby to sleep each time and…Blaine what's wrong?"

"I…" Blaine took a breath. "Two weeks ago a condom broke. Most of it you know stayed in I think." Blaine frowned. "But I took a test today you know just to see and the damn thing didn't give me a clear answer."

"Sometimes they do that. You should take another to check. Did you buy just one or one of those three packs?"

"Just one." Blaine said morosely.

"Get another one and take it again. If you get the same result go back into the doctors." Kurt was pinning fabric again with a slight frown on his face. "At least you won't be struggling if you do happen to get pregnant."

"Money's not an issue if I have it or not. It's David. We're not ready for a baby Kurt. I'm starting school this fall I'm finally on track." Blaine stared at the dress. "Mercedes is going to look awesome." Kurt must have taken the hint because their conversation switched to Mercedes upcoming nuptials in the coming spring. They'd spent hours trying to figure out the best date that most of their families could attend. Poor Mercedes had been about to call it off until Kurt had hauled out her dress, at the time only half finished. Eve took an hour nap before she was crying again. The second time Blaine couldn't get her calmed down either.

"I take it back you're not like a supper parent." Kurt sighed as they both watched her cry.

"Some babies are just fussy. Did you try ignoring her?" Kurt just stared at him like he was insane. "Well maybe she's just doing it for attention."

"Blaine she's only a month old." The doorbell rang and Kurt went to answer it with a sour mood. He came back with Quinn carrying one year old Emily.

"Well someone doesn't sound happy." Quinn said setting down her bags. "Hello Blaine."

"Hi Quinn. Hi Emily." The blond child clung to her mother shyly looking at Blaine. "Well I guess she doesn't know me that well." Quinn just smiled and handed Emily off to Kurt. She picked up Eve and looked her over before shaking her head. "I think she's got an upset stomach."

"But she just had another bottle like she was starving." Kurt replied. "She was fine earlier when Blaine sang to her."

"Some babies are just fussy." Quinn echoed Blaine. Quinn put her back down. "I'm sure if you leave her she'll cry herself out. If you're really worried you can take her in and have a pediatrician take a look at her." Blaine felt his phone going off so he stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi Dave what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Eve is having a diva day and Kurt asked me to come over. You didn't forget your lunch did you?"

"No we were really slow so they let me come home for lunch. I wanted to surprise you. Blaine why is there a pregnancy test in the guest bathroom?" Blaine swore he'd forgotten to throw the damn test out.

"I wanted to be sure."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Blaine replied looking up when another voice joined in Eve's crying it seemed Emily wasn't happy to hear Eve cry so much.

"Come home."

"By the time I get there your lunch will be over."

"Blaine come home now." David's tone left no room for argument. Blaine worried his lip and went into the living room. Eve was staring at Emily but thankfully not crying.

"Well at least she stopped." Blaine said. "I have to go home Kurt. David found the pregnancy test I left on the bathroom counter."

"Is he mad?"

"I don't know but he wants me to come home so we can talk. I guess he's already taken the rest of the day off." Blaine sighed.

**DAVEBLAINEDAVEBLAINE**

Dave couldn't believe Blaine wouldn't tell him that he was worried about being pregnant. Dave had looked in the study/storage room passing by the guest bathroom. The test and packaging were just laying there. That made him wonder why Blaine was taking it in the guest bathroom. He'd just stared for a moment before looking at the instructions to read the damn thing. It was negative at least. Dave had called Blaine right after that wondering where he'd wandered off to.

The door opened and Blaine shut it quietly walking into the living room. "Hi." He said meekly and hovered at the other end of the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me you were worried?" Dave asked again.

"I didn't want to stress you out. The shops been really busy and if it was negative I would have just worried you for nothing." Blaine replied.

"And if it had been positive?"

"I'll have to take another the result wasn't very clear." Blaine told him shakily.

"It says negative." Dave said picking up the stick. Blaine darted forward and looked at it. The smaller man collapsed to the couch with a choked laugh.

"They should tell you a longer wait time then. Fuck it still said either or when I left. Of course they don't make them for men so I guess it's more hit and miss." Blaine was shaking and Dave couldn't be angry at him any longer for not telling him. Dave shifted and pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

"Blaine you have to tell me when things bother you. I've been worried about you. Worried I've been doing something wrong." Their sex life had plummeted since the broken condom. At first Dave hadn't been to worried he'd been a little skittish about it happening again. But when it had lingered he'd wondered if something else was bothering Blaine.

"I'm sorry you didn't do anything it was just me." Blaine replied clutching at Dave's work shirt. "I won't keep anything like this from you again." They sat like that for a few minutes just holding each other. "Do you have to go back to work?"

"No I called in and told them there was a family emergency. I'll work Saturday to make it up to them." Dave loosened his hold and rubbed Blaine's back.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'll make us some lunch. Why don't you take a moment to calm down? You're still shaking." Blaine just nodded against his shoulder. "Lie down and find something for us to watch." Dave kissed Blaine's forehead and got up from the couch leaving Blaine there. He pulled out the leftovers from the night before and made them sandwiches with sides. When he was done Blaine had stopped shaking and had it on one of the science channels. They ate watched TV then fell asleep on the couch Blaine held tightly in Dave's arms as the TV played in the background. Blaine had promised to tell Dave if he suspected he was pregnant again and Dave promised that whatever happened they would be alright.

**Return to Pooh Corner belongs to MCA Music Publishing, a division of MCA Inc.**


	12. Chapter 12

For Christmas Blaine took Dave to New York. Dave had protested but Blaine had been persistent with his puppy eyes. They were staying in a nice hotel. Blaine was so bouncy as he showed Dave all over the city he'd spent most of his adult life in. After the jet lag had worn off Dave easily admitted he loved to see this excited side of Blaine. He met many of Blaine's friends all of them so happy to see Blaine happy even though they missed him on stage. Dave could see how much Blaine missed the stage but when his lover told them he was already in school for pediatrics he lit up even brighter.

New York was busy and loud, even more then Cleveland, Dave had fallen right back into enjoying the quiet of Lima that it was a bit of a shock the first two days. But with Blaine's hand tightly gripping his he didn't feel like the masses would swallow him up. Christmas in New York was also very loud. Every spare inch of the city was decked out in some kind of holiday cheer and brightly lit. The snow wasn't the white he was use to for very long but Blaine was smiling and talking a mile a minute. They were sharing parts of their lives and New York had been a big part of Blaine. It was also kind of nice to walk down the street hand in hand and get maybe only a few sour looks.

Gay marriage had been legal in New York since two thousand eleven. Dave had met a few married couples, friends of Blaine's, and had began to wonder if Blaine would ever want to get married. Ohio was in the midst of making it legal. It would still probably be another year till they got a yes or no. It was hard enough to get Blaine on as his next of kin and power of attorney if anything happened. Dave's lawyers told him that anyone actually related to Dave could contest Blaine's status. Blaine had just taken Dave's hand in his and said he'd just beg his parents for an attorney for himself. Dave had fallen even more in love with Blaine. Blaine had already talked to his parents about doing anything so Dave would be allowed to see him. It was bull that it took a stupid piece of paper that made the difference between family or not. That the majority were still only heterosexual couples. Not everyone was so lucky to have understanding families. Dave had had nightmares for months about Blaine being hospitalized and his parents not letting Dave even see him during regular visiting hours.

They had fought occasionally just little things that were easily solved once they calmed down. Dave never expected anything big to come up. Christmas had been great they'd made love all day. cells turned off and making absolutely sure the hotel staff knew to leave them be. Dave didn't mind going to a private party New Years Eve. He and Blaine had a few drinks talked and danced. While Dave had gotten into a heated hockey debate with a couple other hockey fans Blaine had wandered off. It was getting closer to midnight so Dave went in search of his lover in the large penthouse flat. He'd lost his buzz a while ago but he was still a bit tipsy. He wandered down the halls looking for his short lover finding him sitting next to a delicate looking man. Dave was going to walk over settled next to Blaine before the ball dropped but then his Blaine was kissing said slender companion. Dave spun on his heels and left shocked and numb.

Blaine entered their room almost twenty minutes after Dave had left. "Oh thank god you're here." Blaine looked badly ruffled his hair was out of place and his chest was heaving. "You scared me! Why did you leave like that?" Dave just stared at Blaine who was using the door to support himself. He must still be a bit tipsy.

"You looked just fine kissing that twink." Dave shrugged and turned to look back out the balcony window.

"Kissing?" Blaine stumbled across the room. "You mean Andrew? "

"If that's his name." Dave shrugged not looking back to Blaine. He was getting angry again.

"I didn't kiss Andrew he kissed me. I was a little drunk so it took me a moment to react but I pushed him away." Dave heard a thud and spun around. Blaine had managed to trip over his own feet. "I didn't kiss him back."

"Didn't look that way to me." Dave said watching Blaine pick himself up.

"Well you didn't bother to stick around or to storm over."

"Is that what you wanted?"

"What?"

"For me to cause a scene to go all Neanderthal alpha male and start yelling. That's what you wanted isn't it?"

"I didn't kiss him!" Blaine shouted from the floor. "Why don't you believe me? We've been together for a whole year almost. He kissed me I told him I had you. He was drunk we both were."

"Don't fucking keep lying to me!" Dave shouted. "If you wanted to go back to being a top you should have told me."

"You're still drunk you don't mean that." Blaine muttered leaning against the couch. "I was so scared when I couldn't find you. I thought someone was playing a mean trick or something bad happened. When Ginny told me you practically stormed out I was worried you'd get lost and someone might mug you." Blaine turned his faced so it was pressed against the cushion. "I kept calling you and you didn't answer I was so scared." Blaine shook with a sob. "I love you. I didn't kiss him. I'm sorry he kissed me. I'm sorry I was too drunk to push him away fast." Blaine cried against the couch. "Please I didn't want it to happen. I don't want to lose you." Dave felt any anger he still felt leave him. He got up and walked over to Blaine sitting next to him.

"Blaine…" Blaine threw himself at Dave knocking them both over and sobbed against his chest.

"I love you. Please David please I didn't want him to kiss me. I don't want anyone but you to kiss me. I love you please, I was so scared." Dave let out a heavy sigh and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I'm sorry I over reacted." His words just made Blaine cry harder. "I was just so angry." Dave sat them up. "Blaine calm down."

"I can't you're leaving me." Blaine sobbed.

"Blaine I'm not." They weren't sober enough for this conversation. "Blaine let's go to bed."

"Together?"

"Yes you silly man together. Unless you want me to sleep on the couch."

"Don't you dare." Blaine fisted Dave's button down.

"Then let's get off the floor and go to bed." Dave tried to get them both to their feet but Blaine let out a pained sound and would have fallen. "Did you hurt yourself falling?" Blaine sniffed and nodded. Dave sighed and picked Blaine up.

"I tripped over the table." Blaine spoke aloud as Dave walked into the bedroom of the suite. He sat Blaine down prying Blaine's fingers from his shirt so he could turn on the light. He knelt in front of Blaine and eased his shoes off then his dress socks. Blaine winced while Dave inspected his right ankle.

"I think you sprained it." Dave said. "Let's get you settled and I'll get you some ice." Blaine nodded and let Dave undress him down to just his boxers.

"I want to sleep next to you naked." Blaine said wiggling uncomfortably.

"Just like every other night?" Dave gave him a half smile. Blaine looked away tears in his eyes. Dave moved Blaine to the head of the bed and removed the last article of clothing. Blaine watched Dave as he got an icepack from the mini fridge. He only left the room to get a towel for it and when he returned Blaine was half way out of bed. Dave kissed him and eased him back into bed. He secured the ice pack before he began to get undressed for bed. Blaine's eyes were half closed as Dave climbed into bed after turning off the lights.

"I love you." Blaine said reaching for him.

"I love you too." Dave said taking one of Blaine's hands in his. "That's why it hurt so much why I got so angry. " Dave rolled to his side pulling Blaine to him. "Marry me."

"What?" Blaine sputtered. Dave could have smacked himself for his lack of thinking before speaking.

"Let's go to sleep. We'll sleep off our hangovers and talk in the morning."

"But…"

"Blaine it's been a long night and we've both had a huge upset. I just want to go to sleep with you next to me and wake up with you next to me." This seemed to appease Blaine who just snuggled closer.

**BLAINEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

Dave woke up with a moan. It hadn't been the first time Blaine had gotten horny before Dave woke up and decided on a morning blow and fuck. Dave blinked the room was still rather dark but he didn't get long to ponder as Blaine moved into sight. Dave's sleep muddled mind desperately tried to sort itself out. The moment Blaine lowered himself on Dave's cock there was no chance in hell that was going to happen. Blaine didn't take long to give himself time to adjust Dave's worry pushed through. "Blaine you're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm fine." Blaine panted ridding Dave with his head thrown back. His right leg trembled and Blaine made a pained sound. "Damn ankle." Dave pulled Blaine down and rolled them over. Blaine sighed and hooked his legs around Dave's hips. "Move." He didn't have to be told twice. Blaine moaned loudly arching below him and scratching his back roughly. Blaine continuously made sounds moaning and talking. Dave caught some of it through the haze of his own mind. Blaine loved him wanted him. Dave made sure Blaine came before him before finding his own release. Blaine nudged him to move to the side and cuddled right back up to him.

"It's still dark out." Dave panted.

"Go back to sleep." Blaine mumbled apparently already half way there.

**BLAINEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

Blaine woke up with Dave's arms around him. He lay there a moment before slipping out of them managing to get to the bathroom despite the pain of his ankle and rear. Maybe he'd needed a little more prep before taking David's cock. Blaine showered and pulled on one of the nice fluffy robes. He made sure he was extra quiet as he moved into the sitting area. He shut the bedroom door before limping to the couch.

He sighed in relief to get off his injured foot. It was so swollen he doubted his shoes would fit comfortably. Tears filled his eyes and he pulled his good leg up to cry against the robe covering his knee. Last night had been a disaster. David had just left him at the party with no word. Blaine had already felt unsettled with Andrew kissing him. Andrew was an ex. A sweet man but Blaine had moved past him. Apparently in a drunken state Andrew had not moved so far on. Blaine had been so embarrassed and ashamed. He had taken too long to push Andrew away because his mind had been fuzzy from whatever drink he'd been drinking.

Blaine had let Andrew down as gently as he could and went looking for his lover. No one had seen him until someone had. Blaine had felt so bad thinking he'd pushed David too much to go to the party. While he'd been frantically looking for David he had been in the hotel suit thinking Blaine had cheated on him. Blaine cried for a while at just that thought. Then in the middle of the night and a nightmare Blaine had forced himself on David. He'd desperately needed to feel David because it might be the last time.

The bedroom door flew open and David stood staring at him. "Fuck don't scare me like that." Blaine looked down at his foot. "Blaine?" David knelt next to the couch touching him. Blaine pulled away. "Blaine you're freaking me out here."

"Last time I promise." Blaine replied.

"Why does that sound worse then it probably should?" David moved taking hold of Blaine's injured leg. Blaine flinched. "You should keep it elevated and iced. I'll order room service so you can eat something and take some painkillers."

"Stop it!" Blaine snapped. David looked up at him shocked. "You don't have to take care of me anymore."

"Blaine?"

"I was fine taking care of myself before you I'll be fine after."

"You've lost me."

"You don't trust me." Blaine snapped again. "There has to be trust for love."

"Excuse me? Blaine what have you been thinking? I thought we got it fixed till we could talk about it more. We had sex if I remember correctly." David wore a pained look. Blaine didn't know what to do.

"I thought it might be the last time."

"Blaine baby I'm sorry I thought you'd cheat on me. I just saw and I was still a bit drunk." David's eyes shimmered with waiting tears. "I thought we were going to talk about this."

"What's the point if you don't trust me? I can't go around thinking that the next guy I happen to bump into with instigate another round of you blaming me for cheating when I didn't." Blaine moved to get up.

"You need to stay off your ankle. You should know that. Blaine I'm sorry about last night but it's a fear I have." Dave lifted Blaine's feet back to his lap. "We're from different worlds. Some nights I lay there wondering what a proper man like you would want with a Lima loser like me."

"You're not a Lima loser." Blaine defended. "I'm with you because I love you! You filled that missing part and it hasn't faded one bit. But I can't handle being accused of cheating. I hate it and I won't do it again. Especially not with you." Blaine looked away trying to hold back tears.

"I am so sorry Blaine. And I love you so much." David reached out taking one of Blaine's hands. "I'll do whatever it takes to make this up to you. But you have to understand that I never once before ever accused you of cheating. It was seeing some other guy kiss you. Not knowing it wasn't mutual. Wouldn't you think the same if our positions were switched?"

"I don't know." Blaine leaned his forehead against his other hand. "I can't answer because I don't know. Probably the same I don't know." Blaine shook his head.

"I love you Blaine. I want you forever."

"Did you mean it last night?"

"Mean what part?"

"Never mind." Blaine shook his head. "So where are we?"

"I'm willing to do anything you want to be forgiven." David looked so upset. Blaine sighed and leaned against the couch.

"My ankle is killing me and I want to spend the rest of the day in bed resting with you before we have to leave tomorrow." Blaine let out a shaky breath. "I don't know if this can be just one of those things that just goes away. But I want it to. I love you so much David."

"Let me take care of you?" Blaine nodded. David smiled and got them both back to bed to wait for room service and another ice pack. Blaine still felt uneasy and strained about their relationship.


	13. Chapter 13

It was bad. They just weren't the same. They still loved each other they said it at least once a day. Dave went to work and Blaine either went to school or studied. Then they came home ate dinner and sat together on the couch. They hadn't had sex since the night they had the fight. It just seemed that neither of them wanted to talk about it. But one month was too much. Blaine pulled a duffle from their spare room and began filling it with clothes. Dave walked in stopping in his tracks. "What are you doing?"

"My parents will be in town for some charity event. I…I'm going to go stay with them while they're here. Maybe what we need is time apart."

"Apart? Are you serious? Blaine we can work this out."

"It's been a month and we haven't. David I'm not breaking up with you but I think time apart will give us time to think. We haven't done more then share a kiss or two since we got back. I can't go on like this. I don't just mean the sex either we're not comfortable with each other anymore. I can't remember the last time we wore clothes to bed and we've been doing that for a month." Blaine closed his eyes and stopped packing clothes. "I don't know what else to do."

"I love you please don't go." Blaine gave him a sad smile.

"I love you too. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you." Blaine moved around the bed and took David's hands in his. "I'll be at my parent's house for two weeks. I'll call you every day. We need this."

"I'm afraid you won't come back." David closed his eyes but a tear escaped.

"I'll come back. This is just like if I had a business trip or something. David please understand that this isn't to hurt you. It's to fix us. If we don't get out of this rut we're going to start hating each other."

"You'll call me every day."

"Twice if you really want."

"And you'll come back."

"Two Saturdays from now I'll be right back here. But don't just mope around think about things. About what happened, about what it's been like, about what we were, and what you feel we're going to have to do." David nodded tears still falling. Blaine reached up brushing his thumbs over the tear trails. "I'm going to finish packing then I'm going to kiss you goodbye for now and go to my parents."

"Alright." David sniffed and blinked a few times. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. So, so much David that's why I'm doing this." Blaine pulled him down for a salty kiss. "I'll be back before you know it." David nodded but Blaine could tell he didn't believe it.

Leaving took longer then he should have let it but David just wouldn't let him go. Blaine had to finally sit him on their bed and tell him to stay until Blaine was gone. They were both crying by then but Blaine had to do this for them. He managed to not cry to his parent's house, but he didn't make it out of the car before crying against his steering wheel. He about jumped out of his skin when his window was tapped on. His mother was standing there in only a light jacket. Blaine turned off his car and got out. "Mom it's cold out here you should be wearing a coat."

"I was worried. You've been out here for ten minutes. Baby what happened?"

"Can we talk about this inside?" Blaine sniffed. His mom nodded and waited for Blaine to retrieve his bags to head in. She followed him up to his old room. It looked so empty. Blaine set his bags down on the bed and tried to calm himself.

"When you're ready alright Blaine?"

"I…I don't know what to do mom. Something happened and I don't know what to do." Blaine sat on the bed and looked up at her.

"Did you and David have a falling out?"

"Over a month ago." Her soft features hardened. "I took him to New York for Christmas. We spent most of the time touring and couple stuff but we did meet up with some of my friends. We were invited to a New Years party. He saw another guy kiss me and left. I spent twenty minutes scared out of my mind looking for him once I went to go find him." Blaine took a long breath. "He accused me of cheating. And I didn't I honestly didn't kiss Andrew and never gave the impression it was alright. We fought made up then went to bed. But in the morning I woke up and I just couldn't get over the fact that he didn't trust me. And you always told me that without trust there can't be love." Blaine rubbed at his eyes. "For the last month we've just been going through the motions of living together. Mom I'll lie right next to him and miss him as if he's thousands of miles away."

"Oh honey is that why you jumped at the chance to stay here?"

"I thought it would be best if we were parted for a little while to think. We don't laugh, we don't have jokes…we don't have sex. Things aren't right and I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Well you're welcome to come back if it turns out you can't fix this. That out of the way I'm so sorry you have to go through this. When you find what you need to fix this mess with David you'll be a stronger couple for it."

"When?"

"Couples fight, sometimes it fixes easy and sometimes it takes more effort then you'd think. Yes I think when because when I check in with you you both sound so happy. I know I met him just the once but I could tell he was falling in love with you from the very beginning." She reached up stroking back his curls. Blaine closed his eyes feeling a little tightness leave him.

"I don't want to lose him mom. But I just don't know what happened?"

"You have time to think about it now. I think this time apart will help." Blaine gave her a weak smile. "Why don't you settle in and I'll call in take out."

"Tai?"

"Same as it's always been?"

"Yeah mom thanks." She kissed his cheek and got up. Blaine sat for a moment before digging his phone out of his pocket. He dialed David's phone.

"_Blaine?"_

"Who else would it be silly? I just wanted to tell you I got to my parent's house safely." He could hear Dave let out a shaky sigh. "Don't forget to make a lunch for yourself before bed that way you don't have to rush in the morning."

"_I won't I'll just take the left over stirfry."_

"I love you David. I'll call you in the morning alright."

"_Yeah don't forget to study for your test on Thursday."_

"I'll make a note on my dry erase board."

"_I love you Blaine. I'll let you get settled in."_

"Goodnight David." They hung up and Blaine took a breath. He put his things away storing the duffels in his closet. He found his mom in the kitchen dishing out the food. It was a tradition that if Blaine was really upset his mother would order Tai food and they'd watch TV while they ate it. He was sure his father knew about it but he pretended he didn't. It felt good to just sit down in front of the couch and watch pointless television with his mom. The past month had been so straining with his floundering relationship and his classes. By the time his father came home they had gotten rid of any evidence and Blaine was half asleep on the couch.

"Blaine why don't you head on up to bed?" Blaine blinked up at his dad and took a minute to find his feet.

"Maybe you should walk him up dear. I'm afraid he'll fall down the stairs." Blaine felt an arm on his back as he made his way up. He remembered being left alone and stripping down to his boxers before falling asleep.

**BLAINEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

It only took three days for Dave to fully realize how awful the past month had really been and how much Blaine's absence affected him. The apartment was just so empty. A whole week of it and he was going mad with worry. Their daily phone calls weren't enough. But Blaine had asked for two weeks. Dave already knew what he had to do. He had to prove he trusted Blaine. He did honestly he knew he could drop Blaine in a room full of horny gay men and Blaine wouldn't touch a single one.

Dave didn't want to lose Blaine. They would have to talk a few times before they were truly alright. Dave had even considered a couples counselor if the two weeks didn't work out. He knew he didn't want to stay with Blaine because he was use to him. He wanted Blaine because he was everything missing or that would be missing. Dave didn't want to wake up without Blaine there smiling, crying, angry, happy, he wanted Blaine.

He'd picked up the phone to call Blaine and tell him he'd figured it out but that seemed wrong. Blaine needed his time to think. Just because Dave had figured it all out in a long lonely week didn't mean Blaine had. It was surprising how much a guy could think while working on cars. He held his phone again wanting to call Blaine when the man in thought called him. Dave dropped his phone and had to fish it out from under the couch. "Hello!"

"_Why are you yelling?"_

"Just thought I missed you." Dave replied.

"_Are you home right now?"_

"Yes. Why, are you alright, nothing happened right?" Dave jumped hearing the door open.

"Because I couldn't wait another week." Blaine said hanging up his phone. "It was all too much." Blaine rushed across the room and hugged him. Dave held Blaine tightly afraid this was some horrible wonderful awful dream. They kissed hard and needy clinging to each other. "I hated this entire week. I hated it more then the past month."

"I'm sorry Blaine so sorry I drove us to this. I trust you honestly I trust you more then I could ever express." Dave refused to let Blaine go.

"I'm sorry I couldn't let it go. I know you do. I was just so hurt I held onto it and was so convinced that love and trust went so tightly hand in hand. I hold grudges and this one was just making our lives hell. I'm so sorry."

"Can we just forgive each other and be madly in love and lust again?" Dave asked holding Blaine a little too tightly.

"Yes please yes." Blaine kissed him and Dave kissed him back fisting Blaine's curly locks. Clothes mostly ruined in their haste made a trail to the bed. Blaine barely let Dave move from their kiss.

"Gotta get the lube." Dave panted against Blaine's lips. Blaine rolled over snatching the bottle from his bedside table settling over Dave's hips.

"Need you." Blaine breathed kissing over Dave's chin. Dave spilled more lube on the sheets then he managed to use on Blaine and himself but Blaine muttered something about just buying new ones. Dave was pretty sure their neighbors heard them, adequate soundproofing or not. Blaine had begged and moaned before Dave rolled them over marking Blaine's skin with love bites as he made his lover scream out.

They lay next to each other chests heaving as they stared up at the ceiling. "Don't remember the last time we were that desperate." Dave sighed rolling to his side.

"Mmm me neither." Blaine turned his head. "I don't want to lose you. But getting past this we'll be stronger."

"Yeah." Dave put his arm around Blaine. "I've missed you so much. Not just the past week but the month. I didn't know what to say or do to make things better."

"Me either." Blaine sighed and snuggled closer. "We'll have to get new sheets I think these are ruined. And a new bottle of lube."

"Yeah." Dave laughed and kissed Blaine. "But as much as I love makeup sex I think I'd rather regular because you turn me on sex, Christmas sex was good, and birthday sex." Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"You forgot you just stepped out of the shower so I want you sex and I've decided to wake you up in the morning because I'm simply that horny sex." Dave laughed and pressed their foreheads together.

"So how about a bath?" Dave asked.

"Mmm then we'll change the sheets. Maybe I can try washing them and see how bad it is."

"I'll make us dinner." Dave sat up running his hand over Blaine's front.

"Maybe shower sex it gets less water on the floor." Blaine suggested sitting up as well. Dave laughed and kissed him. All was right with the world again.


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is the beginning to the end for this fic. I love you guys for the feed back. It ended up being a little shorter but it just wrote out that way. I think there are four more chapters. A****nd those that notice yes they did have sex without a condom** **it was intentionally left out**. **The next round of random couples themed to music will start after this fic is put up complete.** **I'm afraid I'm running out of steam for ideas so who knows what will pop up after I finish the fics I've started. Might wait till season three to be inspired because I think there are three ways one plot line can go two I'd really like to see. But anyway I'm going to stop yapping at ya'll enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Doesn't she look stunning." Blaine sighed watching Mercedes dance with her new husband.<p>

"Kurt's a miracle worker. He could have gone into the wedding planning business." Dave agreed.

"Why thank you David I do try." Kurt said sitting in one of the empty chairs. "Though most of this is Mercedes' dream. I just helped throw it together."

"Always too modest." Noah said kissing Kurt's temple.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I can have your attention please. Our lovely bride is ready to throw her bouquet. Would all our unattached ladies please move to the dance floor." They watched the floor fill up not really noticing Santana and Rachel coming for them.

"Ah ladies this it rather inappropriate." Blaine said as Santana hauled him to the floor.

"Look fancy pants Mercedes wants you two out here so suck it up." The Latina growled lowly letting him go. Blaine looked at Kurt who just shrugged. "Isn't it unnerving to be outed like this?" Blaine asked.

"It's Mercedes day whatever the bride wants she gets. Noah and David are so going for the garter."

"If I have to shove him out here myself you bet." Blaine agreed as they all got ready. He wasn't really going to try. They were still waiting for voting on even legalizing same sex marriage in Ohio. Besides he and David weren't even engaged. But when a large object comes flying at your head you attempt to save your head. He blinked looking at Kurt's hand just below his.

"Yes on 31 Yes on 31." Mercedes had started the chant followed by the group. Kurt smiled at her and she blew them kisses. Blaine just blushed darker. "Gotta look out for my boys." She called making the whole reception laugh.

"So want to race for the aisle?" Kurt asked turning to him.

"No fair you have a head start." Blaine pouted.

"Well I have a feeling you're not as far behind as you think." Kurt let Blaine take the flowers then gave Noah a look that got him right out there with the other guys. Blaine chuckled about how whipped Noah was. David looked hesitant.

"If I had to do it so do you." Blaine said pointing the flowers at his lover. David just shrugged and went out there. Mercedes brother caught it, considering the guy was over six feet tall. The reception continued without a hitch overall a wonderful day. Blaine got to keep the bouquet since Kurt already had one. He set it on the counter once they got home.

"That was fun. Did anyone get a picture of the flower girl sneaking a kiss to Hayden's cheek?"

"Even better it's on film. I think Noah's having a heart attack at the loud rejection." They laughed and began taking off their dress clothes. Blaine bit his lip running his hand over his abdomen. "David?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I wanted to wait to ask you all this. I mean I've been thinking about this for a long time and seriously for a month now." Blaine looked down swearing he already had a baby bump. He pulled on sweats and took a deep breath.

"David will you marry me so our child will have both fathers no matter what?" David opened his mouth then paused seeming to be lost. Blaine had expected much the same.

"Want to run that by me again?" Dave finally replied.

"David I love you and I know we're only half way through our second year together. But I want to marry you the moment I can. I want our child to have what every little boy or girl deserves. A happy family with married parents." David sat on the end of their bed.

"I do. I mean yes I want to. But that second part…"

"I'm almost in my third month." Blaine said softly rubbing the back of his neck. "I…I found out two weeks ago. I've been trying to tell you but it's been so busy with finals then helping with setting up the wedding and watching Kurt's kids."

"You're sure."

"Took three home tests and made them run like five at the doctor's office. I am one hundred percent sure." Blaine stood hesitantly worried David would be furious. His lover got up and walked over to him. Blaine hadn't felt so small since David was the closeted bully in the McKinley hall. Blaine would never admit he flinched when David's arms came up. David pulled him close.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a family." Blaine smiled and put his arms around David.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you." David chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's hair. "I didn't tell anyone else but Kurt and Rachel have been a little over protective. I think they know on some level." Blaine pulled back. "You're really alright with this?"

"A little scared but yeah. We talked about this with the last scare right. We're good and you said you could do some online classes. A baby." David sighed and placed his hand on Blaine's abdomen. Blaine smiled and pulled David down for a kiss.

"I say we camp out for spot to get married at a court house then have a reception for friends and family."

"When's the baby due?"

"Around October."

"You'll be eight months Blaine there's no way we're camping out, if it passes we still have to wait like a month for it. We'll find a preacher or someone who will be willing to marry us and book them. We'll have a small gathering still but for both. We need witnesses and your friends would kill me if I didn't remind you to invite them." Blaine laughed.

"Let's cut up that extra cake and have our own little celebration with a movie."

"Sounds good to me." David grabbed a shirt and handed it to Blaine. Blaine frowned.

"You're distracting shirtless we'll end up with cake all over the sofa. I don't want a repeat of the chocolate sauce and our last couch." Blaine laughed as he pulled on the shirt. Blaine's mood seemed to deflate suddenly. "Blaine?"

"What if they vote no?"

"Then we'll wait till people vote yes." David replied rubbing Blaine's shoulders. "This isn't the first time and while I hope it's the last we'll just have to wait and see. Yes or no I still want you and the baby forever alright." Blaine sniffled but nodded. Dave kissed his forehead. "Go find something to watch on TV I'll bring you cake." Blaine gave him a smile and went to get comfortable. Dave moved around the kitchen his mind reeling. It was going to take some getting used to and then they had to tell people. Dave took a deep breath before walking into their living room. Blaine was already on the center cushion throw over his lap and remote in hand. Dave handed Blaine his plate before sitting next to him. "When do you want to tell your parents?"

"This Tuesday when they come for dinner."

"Shit I forgot about that." Dave hadn't been face to face with Blaine's parents since the first time. He wondered if they'd still be upset about the New Years Eve problems.

"It'll be fine they'll be too happy to remember to be mad." Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek. "They put it behind them already." They finished their cake and spent the rest of the evening snuggled up on the couch.

**BLAINEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

Dave checked the roast again his nerves getting the best of him. Blaine sighed and stood in the entry. "It won't cook any faster if you stare at it." Blaine had that smirk that meant he found the whole thing amusing. His parents were arriving any minute. "Baby everything's fine and set you cleaned the house twice and you set the table perfectly. Come sit on the couch with me."

Dave looked at him relaxing a bit until the doorbell rang. "They're going to kill me in my own house." Blaine just laughed and went to the door. Dave took a few breaths trying to calm down.

"I'm so glad you guys could come." Blaine said letting his parents in. "David is just checking on dinner. How was the drive?"

"We got a little lost but we found the place just fine after." Evangeline replied as Blaine helped her out of her light jacket. "Dinner smells wonderful."

"It'll taste even better. Can I get you something to drink? We splurged a little and got a bottle of wine."

"Oh a glass would be lovely." It seemed Richard was going to be quiet. Dave took the wine out of the fridge where Blaine had set it to chill as it breathed. Yeah that made no sense but Blaine assured him that it was right. He poured a glass.

"Dad?"

"I think I'll wait for dinner." Dave sighed and put the wine back in the fridge. He exited the kitchen with the glass.

"There you are David." Dave smiled at her.

"It's good to see you again. You have a tan this time."

"Oh yes we island hopped all winter." She took the offered glass. "Are you not having any?"

"Ah I'm kind of a beer and whisky kind of man. And we don't really keep alcohol in the house. Please come have a seat." David gestured to the couch. Blaine was smiling at him as his parents walked past them. Okay so he was right so far.

"What's gotten into you son you seem really chipper?" Richard asked as Blaine and Dave joined them.

"Actually mom might want to put her glass down for this." Blaine said perched on the arm of Dave's recliner. Dave placed his hand on Blaine's back. Eve set her glass on the coffee table. "Well first if it's legalized like we hope David and I will be getting married as soon as we can."

"Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you both." Eve beamed. "Richard we're getting another son."

"You two aren't getting your hopes to high are you. The polls don't look very favorable." Richard commented but Dave could tell he wasn't trying to be malicious.

"We know. But when Blaine asked me I couldn't tell him no. We're going to try and plan a date that will be accessible for everyone to attend." David replied rubbing Blaine's back as he bounced a little.

"You have something more?" Richard asked.

"Y…yes um we…around October there will be…" Blaine's confidence seemed to leave him.

"If it's possible for you both you should be here for about a month toward the end of November and most of October. We want you to meet your grandchild as soon and he or she arrives." There was a moment of silence before Eve, in a very unlady like fashion, jumped up and practically tackled Blaine. Her small frame and Dave's strong arm kept his lover seated. Blaine hugged her tight grinning like a loon.

"You're already three months along?" Richard asked.

"He didn't know till recently and actually told me just this weekend after our friend's wedding." Dave replied since Eve was now fussing over Blaine. He smiled seeing how uncomfortable Blaine was with all her examining.

"Eve darling let our son breath." Richard said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Eve blushed and backed away.

"I'm so happy for both of you." Tears spilled over her lashes.

"Oh mom don't cry." Blaine jumped up and tried to sooth her.

"I'm just so happy for you. When you told us about it, I didn't think it would ever happen." She sniffled some more. "Excuse me I'm going to go fix my face. Where?"

"First door on your left." Dave directed her to the guest bathroom. Blaine was biting his lip and looking at his dad.

"Congratulations both of you. I'll make arrangements first thing in the morning."

"Thank you. I know how busy you get but I really want you both there." Richard nodded. The timer on the oven started beeping. Dave excused himself to check on it. He felt far more relaxed after having seen their reaction to the news. Dinner went smoothly and they actually had a civil conversation. They chatted after till Eve called it a night giggling as she set down her glass. Richard even shook his hand before leaving. Blaine was grinning and happy again which made Dave happy.

"I told you everything would be fine." Blaine said pulling Dave into a hug. Dave smiled and hugged Blaine back. "Let's clean up and go to bed."

"But it's only ten ohh." Dave grinned at his lover. Blaine waggled his eye brows.

"Dishes first."

"Oh of course. That's what the dishwasher's for." Blaine slid past him making sure they touched while he began putting food away. Dave groaned and gathered dishes to put in the dishwasher. Blaine found every excuse to press against him. Dave knew he was enjoying his new freedom. Dave couldn't be rough with him so that meant no spankings. But Dave could punish his mischievous lover another way.

Twenty minutes later Blaine was tied up on their bed practically sobbing his pleas for Dave to let him cum. Dave loved when Blaine begged and his denied orgasms meant he would explode the moment he let his boy go. Life was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry sorry it's not dead i just hit finals and freaked out a little. we're back and finishing up.**

* * *

><p>Dave walked to his bedroom door trying the handle one more time. Locked. "Baby come on." Blaine had locked himself in their room over four hours before. Dave had tried coaxing Blaine out but he hadn't even come to the door. He could kick the door in but he didn't know where Blaine was. The front door was knocked on and Dave rushed to answer it. Kurt entered, Eve napping against his shoulder.<p>

"Any luck?"

"Nope now he won't even yell at me to leave him alone. But I know he's not sleeping because I can hear him move around." Dave replied taking Eve from Kurt. She fussed a bit then settled back to sleep with a little back rub.

"Well let's see if I can get in." Kurt knocked on the bedroom door . "Blaine it's Kurt. Dave called and said you wanted to talk to me." There was a silence then the lock clicked. Kurt handed Dave Eve's travel bag and entered. Dave was left in the hall way with Eve slobbering on his shoulder in her sleep.

He sat down on the couch and lay back with Eve on his chest. "I wish he'd talk to me." Dave said stroking her soft little cheek. "I don't even know what's wrong this time." Eve sighed in her sleep and Dave sighed too. He hopped Kurt could help.

**DAVEBLAINEDAVEBLAINE**

Kurt shut the door behind himself looking for Blaine. He walked to the closet and sat down against the wall next to the door. "You do realize the irony of this."

"Shut up." Blaine pouted from the crack.

"Blaine why are you in the closet?"

"Because I didn't want you to see me or to see the disappointed look on your face."

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"Because I don't think I can do this." Blaine sniffled.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a man I'm not meant to carry a baby. And itsn't it like some sick joke that just because I'm a gay male I can carry a child." Kurt smiled to himself. He'd thought the same

"Blaine could we please talk about this on the bed? I'm finding it ridiculous to talk to you this way." There was a moment of silence. "Blaine?"

"Can you help me get up?" Kurt kept his teeth firmly shut against a laugh. He stood opening the door. Blaine was seated in the corner looking pathetic. Kurt eased him to his feet and pulled him out. "You're sure it's just one baby in there?" Kurt asked looking down at Blaine's large five month baby bump.

"That's the other reason. I'm huge." Blaine sniffled. Kurt pulled him into a hug. "I hate all these extra female hormones." He pouted.

"For the sake of peace I'm not going to argue with you." They got comfortable on the bed. "You know I felt the same way with Hayden. I just didn't tell anyone. I'd stay awake all night sometimes so angry and confused. It was like a huge cosmic joke on me that the whole world was laughing at me behind my back. Even into nine months I was having those nights. But then they put him in my arms and let me see him before they cleaned him up." Kurt leaned against Blaine with a smile. "And think you get to share that with David. He'll be right there the whole time." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his giving it a squeeze.

"I just don't know and I saw myself today and…" Blaine closed his eyes. "I hate the way I look."

"Yeah it's not the best jolt to realize just how big you're getting." Kurt agreed reaching over and rubbing Blaine's belly. "Especially when you stop fitting into his bigger shirts."

"I think that was the final straw." Blaine agreed. "I don't know how to be a dad."

"You do too. You're both great with my kids. Thank you a million again by the way." Blaine smiled and leaned his head against Kurt's. "Now do you think you can go out there and show your fiancé you are alright? He was really worried."

"I'm awful aren't I locking myself in here?"

"Hormonal may be the more accurate term. Just try not to do it again. I think he'll just kick down the door." They sat on the bed for a few minutes. Kurt got up first helping Blaine to his feet. "How about I make you brownies." Blaine lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"But I don't have any of the ingredients." Blaine pouted.

"You see I thought ahead and brought just what we might need."

"I think I'm falling in love with you all over again." Blaine moaned thinking about the Brownies. Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"I have to go get the stuff from my car." They walked back out and Kurt stopped in the entry to the hall way. "Isn't that too cute." He squealed softly. Blaine scrunched his brows in confusion and peeked around Kurt. Dave was asleep in the couch Eve safely pillowed on his chest with his arm around her. "Noah does the same thing." Kurt gushed before continuing so he could go down and get bags out of his car. Blaine walked over to the couch and pulled the throw over Dave then pulled out Eve's lighter blanket and covered her too. Dave looked completely at ease with a baby sleeping on his chest. Blaine rubbed his stomach and smiled maybe he could do this if only to see this same scene with their own child. His stomach growled reminding him Kurt was going to make him brownies. Blaine loved Kurt's brownies they always came out perfect and were just so good.

Blaine started pulling out bowls and baking pans. Kurt whisked in shooing Blaine to a chair to watch. Blaine didn't get to help make brownies but he didn't care as long as he got them. "So did you two find out if you're having a boy or girl?"

"Actually we discussed it and we're going to wait. I think David really want's a boy though. We'll have to finish cleaning out the spare room. Maybe leave the desk for now so I can study in the same room as the baby. It's big enough for a crib and changing table. Blaine sighed. "I wish we could paint."

"So you're going to stay in the apartment?"

"Yeah with school and the baby we can't afford a house. David tried to convince me but we have plenty of space for now." Blaine shrugged and stole a hand full of chocolate chips.

"Don't' eat all of those or I won't have anything to make brownies." Kurt warned. "Have you guys at least thought of some names?"

"We wrote down a few names but I don't think they'll stick around. I don't know it's kind of strange to name someone you haven't even met yet. I mean…"

"What if you get it wrong?" Kurt chuckled in amusement. "I believe a certain dapper young man told me that our parents had done just fine naming us and that we couldn't do any worse."

"I did?" Blaine frowned trying to remember.

"You did. I feel bad not being around more. I know I told you I would."

"No it's fine you had to go for work." They both looked up hearing Eve start to cry. "No no I've got her."

"You just want brownies."

"I'm offended, practice I need practice." Blaine said walking over and picking Eve up from a disoriented David's chest. "I've got her Dave." Blaine said grabbing the bag on the table. "Someone needs a change." Blaine brought her into his room and laid her on the bed spreading out her blanket under her. "I bet you had a great nap. David make's the best pillow." Blaine told Eve as he got her undressed so he could change her diaper. When they were done Dave was sitting on the couch rubbing his neck. Blaine put Eve down so she could crawl around fishing out some of her toys and placing them on the floor. "Sleep well?" Blaine asked sitting on Dave's lap.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be. I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're alright. I was worried."

"I won't do it again." Blaine kissed him smiling as he felt Dave's hand rub over his swollen abdomen.

"I'm here for you Blaine. Every step of the way."

**BLAINEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

Blaine was terrified they'd went over and over the c-section routine but actually laying on the table with the screen up made him want to shake. Dave was holding his hand stroking his curls. "You're doing fine Blaine." Dave reassured when Blaine took a sharp breath.

"I want my mom." Blaine sniffed fighting back tears.

"They're on their way baby." Dave soothed.

"It's too early it wasn't supposed to happen till next month." Blaine replied.

"Blaine it's kind of late for that. Besides they told you it was time." Dave looked so sad and worried. "They'll be here right after the baby's born. We left Kurt with the phone remember."

"I can't do this." Blaine shook his head closing his eyes. "I'm not ready. My mom's not here I need her help. We can't get married baby won't have married parents. Dave please tell them I'm not ready I changed my mind." A sharp wail caught both their attentions. Blaine watched his lover's eyes go wide. Blaine suddenly felt panic he couldn't see his baby and the baby was crying.

"Blaine you have to stay put." Dave said holding him down. "They'll bring baby to us when she's ready."

"Doctor what is that?"

"Something's wrong with our baby." Blaine said breaking into a sob. "I messed up our baby." Dave looked helplessly down at him.

"You're little boy is fine mister Anderson." A nurse said carrying a bundle to them. "All the finger and all ten toes." She smiled at them. Blaine wasn't convinced if their baby was fine then what were they talking about behind the screen. Something was wrong they didn't say they were stitching him up.

"Get the incubator ready!" One of the surgeons practically shouted. Blaine suddenly didn't care about his baby boy what were they doing? He was feeling lightheaded so he closed his eyes.

"Blaine?" He opened his eyes and Dave was leaning over him. It was so very quiet. "Oh thank god. You scared me passing out like that." Blaine looked around. He was in a room. When had that happened?

"Tyler where's Tyler?"

"In the nursery with his little sister?" Dave replied. Blaine frowned what was Dave talking about? "Blaine you were carrying twins." Blaine wanted to faint, or wake up whichever would fix the head spin he was in.

"You know they said the drugs would mess with me." Blaine lifted his hand without the IV and rubbed his forehead.

"Blaine I'm not lying it's some weird, hell I can't remember. I was worried because you passed out on us. "

"Dave there was only one baby." Dave made a frustrated sound and moved to push the call button. An older lady entered smiling at them.

"Welcome back mister Anderson. Your family was quite worried. I just need to take some stats on you then I'll have your doctors come in to talk to you. You look like you could use it." Blaine nodded letting her poke and prod at him. "We'll leave you on the IV for the rest of the night but you should be fine in the morning. Now you just rest and your doctors will be in to see you."

"Thank you." Blaine said as she left.

"Your parents are here. They've seen them. I think Kurt went home an hour ago. You were out for over a day." Dave reached out and stroked back Blaine's hair.

"You were great sorry I freaked out on you." Blaine sighed leaning into his touch.

"I think I prefer you wanting your mommy to swearing at me." Dave laughed. Blaine swatted at him.

"Save the rough play for when you're cleared for it gentlemen." Doctor Riley teased, Doctor Jade snickering behind her. "How do you feel Blaine?"

"Sore, little sick to my stomach, and really confused."

"That's the medication you'll be a little groggy but it seems the mild dose we put you on works, don't hesitate to ask for something if you're in pain. You just had surgery you will be hurting. Also, I see you were informed of our special surprise." Dr. Jade nodded walking over to the side of the bed. "You Mr. Anderson have a very hard to see set of insides we never even knew she was there."

"Apparently." Blaine shrugged. "Are they alright?"

"For the immediate future yes. But in the case of twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome there can be complications for both twins. And being a male pregnancy there may be more factors. We took sample to run to check for any genetic problems and for standard tests as well. Actually being born early may have done them both a favor. There is some strain to both their systems but we have them in NICU to keep an eye on them. Most TTTS children have organ problems, mainly the heart, or suffer from mental handicaps. We'll be giving them very good look overs for any problems before we send them home." "Will they live?" Blaine asked. "We can't tell you that right now and I do wish we could." "I understand. When can I see them?" "We'd rather you stay in bed resting for a day. We can't bring them to you or we would. Just bear with us and we'll have you on your feet in not time." Blaine closed his eyes against the tears welling up. "I want to see them." "Blaine you have to think of yourself too. I don't want you to hurt yourself." "This isn't fair I want to see them." Blaine repeated clenching his hands in the blanket. "I'm calling Kurt." "Why?" "Because he's the only one who knows how to talk to you. He's been through this." Dave gave the doctors an apologetic look.

"Trust me we understand it's hard for mothers who can't see their babies right away and want to. One of us will come check on you in a few hours and don't try to tough out the pain you'll just stress yourself out. You can have visitors for another couple hours if you want and one person can stay with you overnight."

"Thank you." Blaine said through clenched teeth. Dave pulled his phone out and dialed Kurt. Maybe he could keep Blaine calm and in the bed because Blaine really wanted to go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Next comes the last chapter. I don't know when the next time I'll post anything new will come. I'm in a bit of a slump and with kids running around now it's hard to sit and just write. epilogue will be up in the next few days.**

* * *

><p>"There's no way we're all going to fit in such a small place." Dave groaned looking at how small the room had gotten with the addition of a second crib. Puck and Finn were helping him set things up before Blaine got home. Evangeline was fixing up the room making sure it was clean and safe.<p>

"You guys can start looking for houses." Puck offered.

"I guess. We talked about when the baby was bigger but I guess it will be sooner then that. At least he's not as moody now that he's allowed to go see the kids."

"Yeah Kurt was at his best diva bitchyness with Hayden." Finn said with a shiver. "He made a nurse transfer." Puck laughed.

"I can believe that. At least Kurt will be here to make sure he doesn't over do it. They seem to be unable to fight with each other."

"They're best friends they just know how to reach each other." Evangeline said walking into the living room. "All is perfect for homecoming."

"Thank you so much Eve." Dave sighed.

"Oh you boys did all the work I'm just the supervisor." She said. "I'm going to go visit don't forget the car seats tomorrow." She leaned over kissing Dave on the forehead before leaving.

"Welcome to parenting dude." Finn said patting Dave on the back.

"Yeah I just hope I don't fuck them up or something."

"If you guys need help just call. You've helped Kurt and me out plenty since Eve was born." Dave smiled and clapped Puck on the shoulder.

"Thanks man."

**DAVEBLAINEDAVEBLAINE**

They had never gone a month without some kind of sexual act even into Blaine's eight month they'd done something. Dave had reconciled that Blaine would need time to heal had told him it was alright besides they were so busy with two little ones that never really stuck to a schedule for more then two days. At seven weeks they had gotten the okay as long as they didn't get too rough. Dave had tried happy to just stick with everything but full intercourse, but Blaine always seemed to know just how to get out of it. Dave didn't want to push they were both tired most of the time but going into the third month with just his hand was enough. Dave had called Kurt and got him to agree to watch the twins so he could take Blaine out for an early valentines date. He wasn't going to make anyone sacrifice their day so he'd just do it early.

He had everything planned for dinner and a night at a nice hotel. The morning of, well almost noon they always slept in when they had the chance now, he left Blaine to sleep laying a dozen roses on his own pillow. He checked on the twins who were still asleep. They should be he'd gotten up with Blaine an hour before to feed them. Dave set about making breakfast glancing to the baby monitor as he cooked. Blaine emerged from their room with a tired but happy look on his face. He held the roses stopping Dave to pull him close for a kiss. "Morning."

"Morning. I was just about to come wake you." Dave took the flowers and set them in the vase he had on the table. "I made us breakfast."

"You're perfect you know." Blaine sighed leaning against him. "I'll just check on…"

"They're asleep and clean sit down and have breakfast with me Blaine." Dave pulled Blaine to sit at the table. "Kurt's coming around two."

"What?"

"I called him and he's going to watch the kids for us so I can take you out for early valentines. We have dinner reservations at seven so we'll need to leave on time."

"David we can't just leave the babies." Blaine said putting his fork down.

"Blaine they're three months old and you haven't left this apartment since you came home from the hospital."

"I go to the store." Blaine protested.

"Blaine I love our kids but I want some alone time with you. Adult time." Dave reached across the table and took Blaine's hand. "Please Blaine we both need this. It's only for one night and its Kurt he's good with them." Blaine looked like he was going to protest again but Dave put on his best puppy dog face.

"Since you made plans I really can't cancel them after all the thought. I guess we should go out before someone pushes us out the door." Dave laughed remembering how hard it had been to get Kurt out of the house after Eve. Granted she had health problems but they had to take his house keys from him as Noah carried him out.

"Thank you, you won't regret it. Pack an overnight bag and pick out something really nice to wear. No, no questions just trust me. After breakfast go take a long shower or bath I've got the kids." Blaine teared up and Dave kissed his knuckles. Dave was almost a pro at feeding both kids himself. He had a bottle warm and waiting for Jacklyn so she wouldn't wake up her brother crying. Tyler liked to sleep but if his sister was fussy so was he. Surprisingly he was the quiet one in comparison to his sister. The boy could fuss up a storm though.

Blaine ended up in only a towel dripping wet as Dave tried to quiet Tyler who set off Jacklyn. "David we can't leave Kurt here with three babies." He said picking up Jacklyn and setting her on the changing table.

"Blaine I've got this planed please don't worry." They needed to go out they needed the time and quiet to reconnect. Even if they just talked all night they needed a moment to breath. Dave got Tyler to stop setting him in the swing. Jacklyn was put in the bouncer and Dave collapsed on the couch to watch them while Blaine finished getting ready. He was waiting till the last moment to change into his nice clothes and told Dave to do the same.

"I just know if we get dressed up they'll make bigger messes." Dave agreed before going to get ready.

**BLAINEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

"And you're sure you two will be alight?"

"Blaine if you ask me one more time I'm going to have both of them haul you out and take your house keys." Yeah Kurt wasn't bitter still at all. Blaine worried his lip. "We have your cell numbers, and the restaurant's number, and the doctors number and I've got a one year old. I promise you'll get them back in one piece. You need this sweetie and Dave's gone all out." Kurt fixed his tie and patted him on the chest. "Have a good night."

"I'll try." Blaine kissed both his little one's good bye and made it all the way to Dave who was waiting before his feet froze again. Dave gave him a sympathetic smile and put his arm around Blaine.

"Thanks again you guys."

"No problem we owe you." Noah replied putting his arm around Kurt. "Go have sex all night." Blain blushed and Kurt hit Noah in the chest. "Ouch you can tell neither of them are getting any…owe babe." Dave pulled Blaine out with a chuckle.

"Drive safe and don't call more then you need to or I'm turning off my phone." Blaine marveled at how long Kurt could hold a grudge. Blaine really wanted to do this with Dave he had gone through all the trouble. He wasn't so keen on the overnight but he could easily deter anything more then cuddling. Blaine hated the way his body looked. He hadn't just bounced back like Kurt he was still carrying baby weight and the scar looked horrible. They didn't have to worry about anymore kids his body had taken too much stress carrying two. That had been fine with Blaine he was happy with just the two.

The drive felt tense they hadn't gone farther then the store or shop from their kids in three months. Blaine had almost asked David to turn the car around twice. They were early with their arrival so Dave parked and turned to Blaine. "You can call Kurt if you're that worried. It's been two hours and no emergency calls."

"I'm sorry David you planned a nice evening for us and I just can't stop thinking about the kids."

"I know I almost turned around twice." Blaine smiled and nodded. "Let's walk around a little clear our heads."

"That sounds good." They got out walking arm and arm down the shops. "I feel better I think I needed the cool air." Blaine said leaning against Dave as they walked back toward the restaurant. "I haven't had a headache all day."

"Good I was worried it was something more then just stress." Blaine smiled and pulled away slightly so Dave could grab the door. Dinner had been amazing they had talked about work and school and plans. Blaine called Kurt only once to make sure they were all alright when he'd excused himself for the restroom. Blaine had even forgotten about Dave's plans for a hotel room until they were parked in the parking lot.

"David we can't afford this." Blaine protested.

"We can Blaine just grab your bag and come with me." Blaine took a breath and did so following Dave into the nice hotel. Dave checked them in and put his arm around Blaine as they went to their room. They hung up their coats then their dinner jackets. The queen size was smaller then they were use to but it was soft. Blaine sat down with a sigh. Dave chuckled and joined him pressing a light kiss to his lips. "Have you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yes you're wonderful you know." Blaine kissed back. That need was there it never left but his body. Blaine broke their kiss from its intent lock.

"Blaine I want you." Dave stroked his thigh. Blaine wanted him too, so much. He just couldn't let Dave see him. "We have the okay and still, I know we're run a bit ragged but it's been months."

"I…I know." Blaine stood and moved away from the bed. "I want you to David I really want you but…"

"Blaine we'll use condoms if you're really not sure."

"It's not that." Blaine put a hand over his abdomen.

"I've seen your scar."

"Damnit David I'm still fat and it looks horrible and the stretch marks." Blaine closed his eyes. "I don't even like seeing me."

"Blaine you are not fat." Dave reached for him. "You had no problem right before the kids were born." Dave pulled Blaine to his lap. "It that the reason we haven't had any sex?"

"I just don't want to disgust you." Blaine replied. Dave pulled him into a hard kiss holding his face a little too hard. Blaine whimpered and Dave released him.

"You will never disgust me Blaine. I love you, every bit of you. It will take time for you to get back to your comfort zone." Blaine sniffed. "Blaine let me make love to you. I want you and need you so badly." Blaine hesitated before nodding.

"Think they'll kick us out if you make me scream?" Dave growled and tossed Blaine onto the bed. Blaine laughed and reached for Dave as he moved over him.

"There's only one way to find out." Dave kissed him again and the clothes began flying they had to be cleaned anyway. Dave only left him to retrieve the lube from their bag. Blaine lay there as Dave worshiped his body with his lips even Blaine's squishy middle. Blaine was in pure bliss as Dave prepped him wantonly rocking against his fingers by the third.

Dave filled him over and over taking naps between rounds. By morning Blaine's voice was hoarse from shouting. Kurt and Noah just grinned knowingly at them as Blaine thanked them for the overnight. Blaine was still blushing after settling in for bed. Dave had done a last check on the kids before crawling in next to him. Blaine snuggled up to Dave with a smile. "We're going to need a bigger place."

"Yeah I know but for now them being in the same room is easier." Dave rubbed Blaine's back. "We'll start looking at places. If it wasn't for my job I'd move us anywhere but it's so hard to find a good job."

"I know David and it's fine. I can work at Lima general just fine. By then the job market should open up." Blaine kissed Dave's collar bone. "It'll all work out. We'll be fine as long as we have each other."


	17. Chapter 17

**Well my lovelies I had fun writing this spinoff though it came out shorter. I hope you guys like the end.  
><strong>

**EPLOUGE**

"I'm still getting lost in this house." Dave grumbled stumbling into the bed room. Blain laughed and put his arms around him.

"We've only been here five months you'll eventually get it." Blaine kissed him. "I do love it here. As lonely as it could get sometimes I've always loved this house." Dave held him rubbing his thumbs over the skin just above Blaine's sleep pants. "So both our little ones are asleep?"

"Dead to the world and the monitor is turned all the way up." Dave replied slipping his fingers below Blaine's sweats.

"Mmm how's working for my dad going?"

"Good he's hard on me like every other accountant but he knows I'll work harder because he's going to be my father-in-law. Blaine chuckled and kissed his collar bone.

"Thank you for all this."

"Blaine I told you I'd take care of you. If that means taking the house from your parents as an early wedding gift and working for your dad as his newest accountant then I'll take that. Every step of the way." They shared a kiss. "Besides I think with a house this big the kids will be using up all their energy just to get from room one room to another." Blaine laughed and pulled away. He walked to the bed looking over his shoulder with a smirk as he pushed his sweats down letting them puddle on the floor. Dave watched as Blaine moved onto the bed lying in the center all stretched out. "Jeze do you even realize what you do to me?"

"I have an idea and two kids to prove it." Blaine replied running a hand over his front. His finger stopped at his scar. Dave shucked his clothes and joined Blaine kissing the scar first then working his way up.

"I love you."

"I love you to David with my everything." Dave kissed him holding him gently.

** BLANEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

Tyler Antony Anderson-Karofsky if you pull your sister's hair one more time I'm going to take all your toys away for a month." Blaine scolded his six year old son already advancing on him. Tyler looked up at him with big brown eyes. "You know better." Blaine said standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry daddy." Tyler sniffed.

"Don't tell me tell your sister." Blaine said pointing to Jacklyn who was crying in her other father's lap. Tyler scuffed his feet a few times before hurrying over to her and hugging her with a quick apology before running off to hide for a little while. Dave helped Jacklyn dry her tears so she could go play with her cousins, well Blaine and Dave's friend's kids. They were all close enough no one bothered to correct the little ones. Kurt walked over handing Blaine a drink.

"Fighting from the womb you'll never win." Blaine laughed and took the drink.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be I've done my fair share of punishing Hayden for the similar actions." Kurt shrugged and took a sip from his own drink. "Plus I think you scared all the kids into behaving." It was kind of true the kids had gotten a little quieter for the moment. Blaine felt a little bad but he just couldn't stand his two always pulling hair or hitting each other. They never did it to other children just each other. Sibling rivalry or something.

"How's your next line coming along?"

"Good. We're going to New York." Kurt glanced to Noah.

"Is everything still alright?" Blaine asked worried still about Kurt and Noah's split over a year ago.

"I told you he got a little quiet around both anniversaries but we haven't fought much. He's going to stay so the kids don't miss any school. I wish he'd come with me but it's only two weeks I think we'll be alright."

"I'm sure you two will be alright." Blaine said bumping shoulders with Kurt. "They're looking again. Sometimes I think they ponder if we'll start kissing or something." Kurt smirked evilly. "Oh no, no you were just saying you were still worried about you and Noah." Blaine said backing away. "And think of the kids." Blaine added making Kurt laugh.

"I love how I can still get a rise out of you. " Kurt smiled. "I think it's cake time."

"Like they need more sugar but I guess getting them in one room for a head count would be easier with cake. Meet you in the kitchen." Blaine walked over to Dave. "Can you start rounding kids up it's cake time."

"Sure thing baby." Dave pulled him in for a quick kiss before Blaine joined Kurt in the kitchen. Blaine and Dave had decided long ago that they would do separate cakes for the twins so they could pick their own. It did cut down on fighting. Blaine peeked out waiting for everyone to be seated at the table. Once Dave dimmed the lights he and Kurt lit the candles and walked in starting up happy birthday. Blaine loved watching them blow out their candles. He never would have expected Jacklyn to take a big handful of hers and shove it in her brother's face. "Jacklyn." David sighed grabbing her before she got cake everywhere. "That wasn't a nice thing to do." Blaine was cleaning up Tyler as the kids giggled wildly.

"First one to start a food fight sits in the corner and doesn't get cake." Noah stated loudly. Dave moved Jacklyn to a seat away from the table and cleaned her hand.

"It's good cake daddy." Tyler said licking his lips.

"Well at least you like it." Blaine sighed. He was never going to make it through the teen years.

**BLAINEDAVEBLAINEDAVE**

Blaine had a head ache. It had been a long day doing his residency at the clinic only to come home to his children having an all out war. It wasn't the first time someone had stolen a girlfriend from the other. Blaine prayed and prayed it would be the last against his better judgment. They had finally gone to their rooms but Blaine was still nursing his head with water and a cool rag on his head. There was a soft knock on his door and Jacklyn came in climbing into bed with him. She flipped his washcloth over and laid her head next to his. "Are you alright daddy?" She asked softly.

"Just a long day." Blaine sighed. "Why do you two have to go after the same girl? Isn't there another girl you like at school?"

"Not like Heather. She smart and pretty. Tyler just wants in her pants he doesn't care about her." They lay in silence for a while. There was another knock and Tyler entered.

"Are you alright dad?"

"Just a headache." Blaine said patting the bed on the other side. Tyler got in settling next to him. One day they'd realize they were too old for this but until then Blaine would let them.

"Are you sure? You've been having a lot lately." Blaine turned his head to look at him. Tyler took after Dave more but had dark curly hair.

"Lack of sleep will do that. I'm coming to the end of my residency then I can get a job with set hours." Blaine closed his eyes. He'd gotten the same headaches when the twins decided their daddies didn't need sleep after bringing them home. "It doesn't help coming home to screaming matches over a girl." At least they knew better then to start fighting right then and there. "Maybe separate schools."

"But daddy the only other schools are private schools and they cost so much. You can't separate Ty and me, life would be horrible."

"Would it? You two fight more then get along." Blaine said feeling his headache lessen . "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Dad's bringing home Chinese." Tyler answered.

"Does your head feel better?" Jacklyn asked.

"Yes baby. Why don't you two go set the table? Try not to fight."

"Yes sir." They answered in unison climbing off the bed. Blaine sighed and closed his eyes waiting for the rest of his pain to go away.

"Blaine wake up." Blaine groaned he was having a wonderful dream and he didn't want to get up. He wanted to sleep more. "Come on baby you have to eat." Blaine rolled over and looked up at Dave. "Hey you. The kids told me you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine just needed a nap. Just a few more months and I'll have normal hours I promise." Dave leaned over to kiss him. "Did you get my favorite?"

"Yep but you better hurry before Tyler eats it all." Dave went to get up but Blaine pulled him back.

"Thank you for getting dinner."

"No problem I know they've been running you raged. And I heard about the current teen spat between our two. I wish they had different tastes in girls like they do almost everything else."

"Me too but soon they'll be off to colleges far from each other and they'll find someone and it won' happen anymore." Blaine stretched and sat up. "I love scrubs they're so comphy."

"I like them because they're easy to take off." Dave leered.

"Food first then you can help me fall asleep." Dave laughed and kissed his husband. Blaine kissed back. Maybe the food could wait. "Did you lock the door?"

"Yep."

"Good. I think I need some help in the shower." Blaine got up and dragged his husband into their bathroom by his tie. Dave took longer to undress but Blaine helped him along before pulling off his own clothes. The water felt wonderful he should had taken one when he'd gotten home. Dave washed him pressing his fingers firmly into Blaine's muscles to work out the kinks. Blaine moaned feeling himself harden. "Fuck so good."

"I haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Dave chuckled. Blaine turned and washed Dave teasing him. They shared a hard kiss as the water washed them off. "Need you."

"Been a week need you too." Blaine whimpered as Dave slid one finger in. He held onto Dave kissing and biting his neck as his entrance was worked open. When he was ready Blaine turned supporting himself on the wall. Dave bottomed out in one thrust making Blaine scream. They moved quickly the water aiding their bodies in sliding against each other. Blaine came with a stuttered moan dirtying the tiled wall. Dave thrust a few more times before filling Blaine. They rest against each other trying to catch their breaths.

"For a quickie that was pretty good." Dave said after sliding out. Blaine rolled his eyes and turned off the water.

"You're such a dork."

"Mmm your dork. They shared a slow kiss before getting out and drying off. Blaine's stomach rumbled. "Now I'm really hungry."

"Think they left us anything to eat?"

"They better have or they're grounded for a month." Blaine said pulling on sleep pants and a t-shirt. Dave stopped him before they went out, strong arms holding him from behind.

"They are tired headaches right."

"I'll make an appointment next week just to make sure." Blaine said leaned back against him.

"I just want to make sure. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too. You take such good care of me it's nothing." Dave hugged him tighter before letting him go. Blaine led the way out holding his husband's hand in his. Their kids didn't say anything about them taking too long. They were both well aware what could have been going on. Blaine and Dave had made sure to give them the sex talk early on. Jacklyn had been the hardest because well she was the only woman in the house full of men. Fortunately or unfortunately the twins had swapped stories because twelve year old Tyler had been scarred of girls for a whole year after his sister exaggerated a little about PMS.


End file.
